Enamorado de mi Aniki
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: Izuna ama a su hermano en secreto. Y ese secreto convierte su vida en dolor día día por ser un amor prohibido y no correspondido. /POV S  narración  de Izuna\ RE-SUBIDO, LEER DESDE EL PRIMER CAPITULO. Izuna x Madara.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: **Enamorado de mi hermano**

Autor: Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto  
>Rating: M<br>Genero: Romance/Drama/Incesto/Mpreg  
>Parejas secundarias: ItaSasu<p>

Parejas Mencionadas: Dan x Tsunade. Orochimaru x Kabuto

Palabras: 402

Aclaraciones: Pelinegro para Madara, azabache para Izuna

Disclaimer: _**N**__aruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Que más quisiera yo que fuera mío u_u _

**Capitulo: 1**

"Otro aburrido día" pensaba un joven de cabellos azabaches, llamado Izuna Uchiha. Este joven de 25 años iba rumbo a casa, donde vivía con su hermano mayor, Madara Uchiha de 30 años. Vivían solos ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente hace 10 años, dejando así que Madara se hiciera cargo de Izuna.

Y durante esos años, aparentemente para la gente, el lazo de amistad entre los hermanos había crecido y se había fortalecido.

Pero la realidad… era otra.

Para Izuna estar cerca de su hermano mayor, era muy difícil, y la razón de esto era que…

Lo amaba, pero no como hermano, como hombre, como pareja.

Pero tenía que actuar naturalmente, por lo menos hasta que encontrara una excusa creíble, aunada a un trabajo con el cual sobrevivir, para así poder irse de casa de Madara.

Era verdad que podía trabajar como empresario en la empresa familiar, pero eso significaría ver a su hermano seguido, y no alejarse de él como deseaba, era por eso que el azabache prefería dedicarse a trabajar en otra cosa, como biología marina, así en cuanto se graduara en uno o dos años más, podría irse a buscar empleo, en el cual al obtenerlo, tendría que estar viajando de un lado a otro, alejándose así de su hermano, cosa que quería pero desde luego, le causaría mucho dolor.

POV´S de Izuna

Sigo caminando hacia la casa después de un duro y aburrido día de estudios. Voy caminando lo más lento posible, posponiendo todo lo que puedo el llegar a casa y ver a Madara; pero cuando menos cuenta me doy, ya estoy frente a la puerta de la mansión.

Doy un pequeño suspiro.

Y aquí estoy, yo… Izuna Uchiha, en la puerta de mi hogar sin querer entrar, aunque tenga que hacerlo.

Debo entrar, lo sé.

Con parsimonia introduzco la llave en la cerradura, y con lentitud abro la puerta.

Y aquí voy otra vez, apunto torturarme al ver a Madara, a quien amo, a quien deseo, al amor de mi vida… a mi hermano.

Pienso con tristeza y amargura al entrar a casa...

_Continuara_


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: **Enamorado de mi hermano**

Autor: Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto  
>Rating: M<br>Genero: Romance/Drama/Incesto/Mpreg  
>Parejas secundarias: ItaSasu<p>

Parejas Mencionadas: Dan x Tsunade. Orochimaru x Kabuto

Palabras: 558

Aclaraciones: Pelinegro para Madara, azabache para Izuna

Disclaimer: _**N**__aruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Que más quisiera yo que fuera mío u_u _

**Capitulo 2: La novia de Madara**

Izuna entro a casa caminando lentamente, no tenia ánimos de estar ahí, ya no quería estar ahí, pero aun le faltaba entre un año o dos para terminar sus estudios y poder irse, así que por ahora nada se podía hacer, solo esperar…

POV´S de Izuna

Al entrar escuchó voces, eso quiere decir que mi hermano no esta solo.

Sigo caminando por el pasillo que va desde la puerta de entrada hasta la sala de estar, y al llegar, encuentro una desagradable sorpresa que me rompe el corazón en pedazos…

Madara sentado en uno de los sillones, besando a una chica pelirroja.

Todo en mi interior me dice que salga corriendo de allí, pero no puedo, no debo.

Madara nota mi presencia, así que se separa de la chica.

POV´S normal

-Hola Izuna, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- preguntó Madara, mientras se levantaba del sillón, seguido de la chica.

-Hola Madara, me fue muy bien gracias por preguntar- respondió con una sonrisa falsa el menor.

-Que bien. Mira, te presento a Karin, ella es la chica con la que eh estado saliendo estos últimos meses- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de alegría el Uchiha mayor, clavándole una puñalada —sin saberlo— a su hermano menor.

-Hola, mucho gusto Karin- saludó el menor a la chica, sonriendo falsamente, ya que por dentro quería matarla.

-Hola mucho gusto también. Madara me ah hablado mucho de ti- contesto con una sonrisa Karin.

-Ah jejeje, bueno no interrumpo mas, me retiro- dijo con una pequeña y falsa sonrisa Izuna.

-Quédate un poco mas, por favor- pidió el mayor.

-Lo siento pero no puedo, tengo que irme a estudiar, mañana tengo un examen y los libros no se leen solos jeje- rio el joven azabache, aun que por dentro estaba destrozado y ya no resistiría más, necesitaba irse a su cuarto ya.

-Oh entiendo, me hubiera gustado que te quedaras para que conocieras a Karin- dijo el azabache mayor, luciendo un tanto decepcionado.

-Tranquilo Madara, en otra ocasión podremos conocernos mejor, ¿verdad Izuna?- habló Karin alegremente y un tanto melosa.

-Si… en otra ocasión será —contestó— bueno me retiro, que tengan buena tarde, hasta luego Karin- se despidió el Uchiha menor, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Si, hasta luego Izu-chan- se despidió melosamente la pelirroja.

POV´S de Izuna

Me dirijo a mi habitación lo más rápido que puedo, mientras que el transcurso del camino, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se cristalicen, llenándose de lágrimas.

Maldigo a esa mujer.

Maldita y mil veces maldita. ¿Por qué Madara?, ¿Por qué me lastimas así? Me pregunto al entrar a mi habitación, y luego de cerrar la puerta me lanzó a la cama.

¿Por qué me lastimas así? Continuó preguntándome, pero yo sé la dolorosa respuesta…

Por qué eres mi hermano, por eso me lastimas sin saberlo, por que tu no sientes lo que yo siento por ti, esa es la respuesta.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que amarte así Madara? Me preguntó con el corazón destrozado, dejando que las lagrimas afloren silenciosamente.

_Continuara_


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: **Enamorado de mi hermano**

Autor: Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto  
>Rating: M<br>Genero: Romance/Drama/Incesto/Mpreg  
>Parejas secundarias: ItaSasu<p>

Parejas Mencionadas: Dan x Tsunade. Orochimaru x Kabuto

Palabras: 1,134

Aclaraciones: Pelinegro para Madara, azabache para Izuna

Disclaimer: _**N**__aruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Que más quisiera yo que fuera mío u_u _

**Capitulo 3: Una Dolorosa Noticia**

POV´S Izuna

Han pasado unas horas desde que estoy encerrado llorando en silencio.

¿Cuántas horas? No lo sé ni me interesa.

Por la ventana puedo observar el atardecer, pues estoy acostado en la cama, boca abajo, abrazando una almohada.

Ya estoy un poco más tranquilo, aunque me recrimino un poco actuar así, pues me siento como una niñita tonta, pero es que no pude controlar el dolor que sentí de conocer a la "novia" de mi hermano.

Suspiro aún con unas cuantas lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Creo que mis ojos están un poco rojos por el llanto, pero eso realmente no me importa, o por lo menos no me importó, hasta que Madara tocó la puerta de mi habitación...

-Izuna, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Madara tras la puerta, provocando que me sobresaltara un poco, así que antes de contestar, me moví de la manera más rápida y silenciosa que pude; levantándome de la cama, y tomando unos libros que estaban en mi pequeño escritorio, regrese a sentarme en la orilla de la cama; limpiando rápidamente los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas y ojos con un pañuelo, el cual escondí bajo la almohada.

Ya estaba listo, así que conteste:

-Sí, pasa hermano- dije con voz suave y natural.

Mi hermano mayor entró…

-¿Estudiando?- preguntó Madara con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, al parecer, estaba orgulloso de mi.

Como amaba esas sonrisas, aunque me sentía un poco culpable al recibirlas.

-Sí, ¿y tú que haces?- le respondí tranquilamente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Venía a ver qué hacías y... ¿has estado llorando?... Tus ojos se ven un poco rojos e hinchados- dijo Madara al notar eso en mis negros ojos.

Pero ante su pregunta, me tensé un poco

"Piensa Izuna, piensa" me repetía mentalmente, obteniendo una pequeña idea en menos de 15 segundos.

-No, ¿cómo crees? Estoy así porque no eh dormido bien por estudiar, y ahora ya estoy cansado de leer, es por eso- respondí lo más tranquilamente, limpiándome un poco los ojos.

-Oh ya veo... Pero no te esfuerces demasiado, te va a hacer daño- me dijo Madara un poco preocupado.

-No te preocupes Madara... Amm, ¿ya se fue tu novia?- pregunte, sintiendo una punzada dolorosa instalarse en mi pecho, aunque en el exterior sonreía tranquilamente, pues no me permitiría preocupar a mi amado hermano.

-Sí, Karin ya se fue... Y dime ¿qué te pareció?- me preguntó queriendo saber qué opinaba yo de esa... mujer.

Yo quería morirme, o ya de mínimo matar a la "zorra" esa.

Pero no podía decirle eso, tenía que tragarme mi dolor. Así que con una sonrisa le conteste a Madara.

-Me pareció una chica tierna, linda e inocente- conteste sintiendo una ulcera nacer por estar hablando maravillas de aquella mujer a quien más odio.

Pero… parece que mi respuesta le gusto a mi hermano, pues sonrió un poco más.

Siento algo, una presión en mi pecho. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

POV´S Normal

-Izuna te voy a decir algo... Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Karin- dijo Madara sonriendo feliz, dejando a Izuna en shock.

El pobre ojinegro menor sentía su mundo romperse en pedazos...

POV´S de Izuna

No puedo creerlo, no, no, no, simplemente no puedo creerlo.

-¿Q…que?- fue lo único que pude pronunciar, pues sentía una opresión en el pecho que me lastimaba y me quitaba el aire.

-Creo que te sorprendí, pero dime ¿qué opinas?- habló con tranquilidad Madara.

¿Por qué te empeñas en preguntarme cosas que me hieren hermano? ¿Por qué? Ahora te mentiré, porque si te dijera la verdad, te diría que no me parece que te cases con ella, ni con nadie porque yo te amo, te diría que te cases conmigo, que me ames solo a mí, que me veas únicamente a mí, que solo exista yo para ti... Pero no puedo decirte esto, así que callaré mis sentimientos por ti como siempre los eh callado.

Soy tan triste y desdichado, y aunque quisiera lanzarme a tus brazos y besarte diciéndote que te amo… sé que no debo. Sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, y lo haré, aunque me duela en el alma.

-Opinó que es un poco pronto, pero si tú piensas que es la indicada... Está bien entonces, cásate con ella- contesto sonriendo con total seguridad, ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Mi falsa respuesta hace que Madara sonría.

-Muchas gracias hermanito- responde mi hermano, sentándose en la cama a mi lado, abrazándome en señal de agradecimiento por el supuesto apoyo que yo le daba.

Yo no pude hacer más que corresponder el abrazo, ahogando lo mejor que podía mi dolor, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no dejar correr mis lagrimas, deseando poder separarme un poco, para poder quedar frente a frente con mi hermano, para así darle un beso y perderme en sus labios… Pero NO, eso nunca pasara.

Debo controlarme para no cometer una locura y perder a mi hermano.

-Bueno, gracias por tú apoyo- me dice Madara, separándose lentamente de mi, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es nada aniki- le respondo con una sobre humana hipocresía.

-Bien. Iré a preparar algo para que cenemos- me dice mi aniki, levantándose de la cama y yendo a la puerta.

-Gracias, avísame cuando ya esté lista la cena- le digo con una sonrisa, aunque la verdad, no tengo apetito para nada, no creo poder pasar bocado alguno, creo que no podría pasar ni agua en estos momentos.

-Sí, sigue estudiando Izu-chan- me dice Madara, regalándome una de esas cautivadoras sonrisas.

-No me digas así- le replico molesto, rodando mis ojos.

Odio que me llame así, no sé si es porque me hace sentir como un niño pequeño que necesita a su familia, o si es porque me siento indigno de que me llame de esa manera tan fraternal y cariñosa, cuando yo siento cosas no apropiadas por él.

-Lo que digas- contestó mi aniki sonriendo feliz, parece que le gusta hacerme enojar, pero si tan solo supiera que no molesta, sino que me lastima.

Una vez que Madara salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, ya no pude contenerme más.

Deje que mis lágrimas brotaran de nuevo, pero igual que la vez anterior: en total y absoluto silencio, pues no podía darme el lujo de dejar que mi nisán me escuchara.

Llore desconsoladamente, desahogándome antes de tener que bajar a cenar, antes de tener que actuar de nuevo; actuar sonriendo y feliz, cuando dentro de mi, sentía mi corazón roto en mil pedazos.

_Continuara_


	4. Chapter 4

Titulo: **Enamorado de mi hermano**

Autor: Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto  
>Rating: M<br>Genero: Romance/Drama/Incesto/Mpreg  
>Parejas secundarias: ItaSasu<p>

Parejas Mencionadas: Dan x Tsunade. Orochimaru x Kabuto

Palabras: 891

Aclaraciones: Pelinegro para Madara, azabache para Izuna

Disclaimer: _**N**__aruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Que más quisiera yo que fuera mío u_u _

**Capitulo 4: Un pequeño viaje**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Madara le había propuesto matrimonio a Karin, y por supuesto, la pelirroja aceptó. La fecha de la boda sería en 6 meses. Así que ahora ya solo faltaban 3 meses...

POV´S de Izuna

-Izuna, por favor ayúdame a preparar las invitaciones- gritó mi hermano mayor.

Yo me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo tranquilamente un libro, pero al escuchar a Madara, no pude evitar dejar salir una pequeña lágrima, la cual limpie rápidamente, tomando todo el autocontrol posible, y después de haber acomodado el libro en mi escritorio, salí de la habitación rumbo a la sala.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿En qué te ayudo?- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, ya una vez en la sala.

-Ayúdame a guardar las invitaciones en los sobres y a timbrarlos, por favor- pidió Madara, mientras se sentaba a la mesa para empezar su trabajo; yo le imité sentándome también a la mesa.

Y así, comenzó el trabajo en completo silencio.

Un silencio tenso, el cual decidí romper yo.

-Y dime... ¿cuantas invitaciones van a ser?- pregunte, sonriendo levemente, a lo que Madara también sonrió levemente

-Serán 150, pero dividimos las invitaciones; Karin se encargara de 75, y yo de las otras 75- respondió mi aniki sonriente, y al verlo así de feliz… me sentí a morir, sintiendo una gran opresión en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar, y la razón era, que no soportaba ver que mi hermano fuera feliz con otro persona que no sea yo...

Soy un egoísta, debería bastarme el verte feliz Madara, pero no es así; yo quiero que estés conmigo y solo conmigo. Y aunque, sé que nunca será así, sigo haciéndome falsas esperanzas, pero... ¿porque? ¿Porque me engaño así? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que me hace mentirme así? Hay algo mal aquí. ¿Pero qué es eso mal que hay? ¿Qué es?

POV´S Normal

Muchas preguntas rondaban la cabeza Izuna, comenzando a desesperarse mentalmente, al no saber qué era eso que lo hacía sentirse extraño.

Y así pasó otro momento en silencio, el cual esta vez, rompió el Uchiha mayor...

-Izuna, ¿recuerdas las montañas nevadas a donde nuestros padres nos llevaban en esta temporada?- preguntó el pelinegro, viendo a su hermanito, quien estaba concentrado con las invitaciones, pero a la vez, ensimismado con sus preguntas mentales, pero al oír a su hermano mayor decir esa frase, volteo a verlo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Siempre que aquí comenzaba el verano, nuestros padres nos llevaban a un lugar, en el cual estaba nevando, y en específico, eran unas montañas nevadas lejos de aquí. Pero desde su muerte, dejamos de ir. ¿Porque la pregunta?- respondió el ojinegro menor, haciendo sonreír un poco al mayor.

-Y dime... ¿Qué te parecería si fuéramos los dos; solo tú y yo, a ese lugar tan especial?- preguntó, ampliando su sonrisa, y sorprendiendo a Izuna con la pregunta.

-Me gustaría ir- respondió con esperanza el azabache, pues en verdad deseaba estar a solas con su hermano a ese lugar, aunque a la vez le preocupaba un tanto el mismo echo de estar a solas.

-Pues entonces... vete preparando, nos vamos el jueves, para estar haya el viernes, y volvemos el lunes en la mañana- contestó Madara, sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo que Izuna también sonriera a más no poder por la felicidad, pero sintiendo un extraño presentimiento a la vez…

POV´S de Izuna

Los días pasaron rápidamente, hasta que llegó el fin de semana, y desde luego, mi viaje con Madara.

Todo el transcurso del viaje fue rápido, y cuando menos lo noté, ya estábamos entrando al hotel en donde mi hermano y yo nos hospedaríamos.

-Bueno días- saludó la recepcionista, yo solo la miré de reojo, pero fue mi hermano el que habló con ella.

-Buenos días. Tenemos reservaciones- respondió Madara, entregándole una hoja a la recepcionista, quien la revisó y comenzó a teclear en su computadora.

Y mientras mi aniki y la recepcionista hablaban, yo me dedicaba a observar todo lo que había a mi alrededor.

Hacía tanto que no venía a este lugar, muchas cosas habían cambiado...

Todo cambia, hasta los lugares cambian, y ya nada vuelve a ser como antes, reflexioné con tristeza.

-Vamos Izuna- me llamó Madara, sacándome de mis tristes y dolorosos pensamientos.

-Si, vamos- acepté siguiendo a mi hermano.

···

Llegamos a una habitación.

-Solo alquile una habitación; esperó y no te moleste- me dice Madara con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras entraba a dicha habitación.

-No para nada- asegure, sintiendo mi corazón latir más rápido y fuerte.

-Bueno... aquí estamos, ¿que te parece si vamos a comer algo, luego vamos a esquiar y finalmente por la tarde, vamos a las aguas termales?- preguntó feliz Madara, sonriéndome con cariño.

-De acuerdo, me agrada tu plan- conteste con una típica sonrisa.

Aunque cuando escuche "agua termales" sintió que mi corazón saldría por mi boca, a la vez que sentía una opresión en el pecho, la cual me quitaba el aire, haciéndome sentir que me faltaba el aliento.

Espero que todo salga bien, pienso con mis nervios totalmente alterados…

_Continuara_


	5. Chapter 5

Titulo: **Enamorado de mi hermano**

Autor: Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto  
>Rating: M<br>Genero: Romance/Drama/Incesto/Mpreg  
>Parejas secundarias: ItaSasu<p>

Parejas Mencionadas: Dan x Tsunade. Orochimaru x Kabuto

Palabras: 595

Aclaraciones: Pelinegro para Madara, azabache para Izuna

Disclaimer: _**N**__aruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Que más quisiera yo que fuera mío u_u _

**Capitulo 5:**

POV´S Normal

Ambos Uchiha estaban dentro del cuarto, acomodando sus cosas…

-L cama es King size, así que hay mucho espacio. ¿De verdad no te molesta dormir conmigo, Izuna?- dijo Madara viendo a su otouto.

-No, para nada. Somos hermanos, no tendría por qué molestarme- respondió con calma el menor, aunque en realidad moría de nervios.

"Todo estará bien, respira. Tranquilo" se repetía mentalmente Izuna

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer?- preguntó el mayor

-Claro; vámonos hermano- respondió Izuna, sonriendo alegre, ocultando su preocupación.

···

Los hermanos estaban en el restaurante, esperando la orden de comida, mientras platicaban un poco.

POV´S de Izuna

Madara y yo platicábamos tranquilamente…

-Y dime Izuna… ¿Algo nuevo que me quieras contar?- me pregunta mi aniki con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues, no hay nada; la escuela va bien, no tengo problemas, me falta poco para graduarme. Ah lo único es que… antes de venir, llamé a Sasuke y me dijo que iba a ir a la playa con Itachi- respondí sonriendo, parezco retrato, sonriendo siempre.

-Que bien que ellos se lleven tan bien como tú y yo ¿no crees?- me dice Madara mientras también sonríe, aunque su respuesta me… sorprendió un poco.

-Claro que sí, además ¿Cómo no se van a llevar bien? Si desde que Mikoto y Fugaku murieron, Itachi se hizo cargo de Sasuke, tomando las riendas de la empresa de ellos con tan solo 16 años de edad, así como tú me cuidaste a mí haciéndote cargo de nuestra empresa. ¿Sabes? Itachi y tú se parecen mucho, ya que ambos han dado todo para que Sasuke y yo estemos bien- le respondí a mi hermano sonriendo, provocando que mi aniki sonriera más. Aunque en realidad, me sentí entre hipócrita y culpable por responder eso.

-Es que Sasuke y tú también se parecen. Los dos son niños muy lindos que se merecen el mundo- contestó Madara, poniendo su mano en mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, cosa que… lo admito, me desarmó momentáneamente, así que no pude hacer más, que sonreír sonrojado.

-Gracias por todo Madara- agradecí con una sonrisa sincera, aunque sintiéndome por demás culpable.

Por supuesto que no. Sasuke no es como yo, él no cometería la misma locura de enamorarse de su hermano como yo hice.

La culpa aparece más fuerte que nunca por las últimas palabras de mi hermano…

_Niños muy lindos que se merecen el mundo._

No me merezco nada, ni siquiera me merezco mi auto lastima y autocompasión.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, yo siempre te voy a cuidar- me contesta mi hermano mayor, mientras quita suavemente su mano de mi mejilla, a lo que yo le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aquí están sus órdenes- dijo el camarero, colocando los platos sobre la mesa, salvándome momentáneamente de la plática culposa que tenía con Madara.

-Gracias- agradecimos al par mi hermano y yo.

-Si necesitan algo más, llámenme. Con permiso- dijo el hombre, para después retirarse.

Por lo menos estaremos callados mientras comemos.

-Itadakimasu- hablamos Madara y yo al unísono, empezando así a comer, disfrutando del descanso y de la ahora silenciosa y agradable compañía. Porque si, solo es agradable estar con mi hermano cuando ambos estamos callados y rodeados de gente, solo así me siento menos culpable y menos dolido por mis sentimientos…

_Continuara_


	6. Chapter 6

Titulo: **Enamorado de mi hermano**

Autor: Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto  
>Rating: M<br>Genero: Romance/Drama/Incesto/Mpreg  
>Parejas secundarias: ItaSasu<p>

Parejas Mencionadas: Dan x Tsunade. Orochimaru x Kabuto

Palabras: 2,523

Aclaraciones: Pelinegro para Madara, azabache para Izuna

Disclaimer: _**N**__aruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Que más quisiera yo que fuera mío u_u _

**Capitulo 6:  
><strong>

El desayuno continuó tranquilamente. Los hermanos continuaban hablando de una que otra cosa.

Ambos hermanos terminaron de comer, y luego de haber pagado la cuenta, ambos Uchiha salieron del restaurante, con rumbo a esquiar.

-¿Aun recuerdas como esquiar?- preguntó Madara a su hermano, mientras ambos se colocaban el equipo necesario.

Izuna miró a su hermano, recordando como esquiaba cuando era pequeño.

-Creo que si- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el menor.

-Muy bien. Entonces vamos- dijo el mayor, comenzando a esquiar, siendo seguido de Izuna.

Ambos hermanos esquiaban con alegría, divirtiéndose como hacía mucho no lo hacían, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sobre todo Izuna, pues creía que esa sería la ultima vez que estaría así con su hermano, ya que pensaba en irse a vivir a otro lado cuando Madara se casara, pues no soportaría verlo todos los días con esa mujer.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó el Uchiha mayor, deteniéndose al lado de su hermano, quien no se había dado cuenta de que al perderse en sus pensamientos, se detuvo de esquiar.

-¿Eh? Ah no en nada. Jeje, perdón- se disculpó Izuna, siguiendo esquiando bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.

La tarde fue disfrutada por ambos Uchiha, aunque hubo un pequeño accidente que le causo nervios al azabache.

Madara e Izuna ya estaban volviendo al punto de inicio de esquiar, pero una pequeña distracción de Izuna, provocó que cayera por un monte muy pequeño de no más de metro y medio, pero al caer, llevó a su hermano junto con él.

Los hermanos cayeron, sin lastimarse, pues no era una gran altura, pero lo preocupante, fue la posición en la que quedaron…

Izuna terminó recostado en la nieve, con su hermano sobre él. Madara al levantarse un poco, quedó con su rostro a escasos centímetros de él de su hermano, cosa que le provoco un semi shock al menor.

Un notable sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Izuna, quien sintió su corazón latir desbocadamente, al sentir a unos milímetros de sus labios, el cálido aliento de su aniki.

-M…Madara- llamó apenado el azabache, a lo que el mayor reaccionó y con cuidado y un poco de dificultad, se levantó, ayudando a su hermanito a ponerse en pie.

-Discúlpame, de verdad lo siento hermano- se disculpaba apenado el ojinegro menor, pues se sentía apenado por la caída.

-No te preocupes otouto- respondió con cariño el Uchiha mayor, poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro del menor, brindándole una cariñosa caricia a Izuna, quien ocultó su nerviosismo lo mejor que pudo.

-Etto… vamos, ya es un poco tarde- dijo con calma fingida el azabache, sonriéndole a su hermano, para luego sentir que el mayor retiraba la mano de su hombro.

-Si, vámonos- apoyó Madara, comenzando a esquiar, seguido de un nervioso Izuna.

···

Izuna y Madara entraban al hotel, caminando tranquila y despreocupadamente, o eso por parte del pelinegro, porque el menor estaba con los nervios de punta por la siguiente actividad que su hermano le había propuesto.

-Vamos a cambiarnos para ir a las aguas termales- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Madara, mientras abría la puerta su habitación, entrando seguido de Izuna.

···POV´S Izuna

Madara entró tranquilamente a nuestra habitación. Su última frase me había puesto aun más nervioso…

_-Vamos a cambiarnos para ir a las aguas termales-_

Si de por si ya me sentía muy presionado por el echo de ir a las aguas termales con mi hermano, peor fue cuando dijo eso.

Tal vez para mi aniki aun todo fuera como antes, pero para mí… no era así.

Hace tiempo que lo amaba más haya de lo fraternal, y eso me torturaba a cada segundo; pero todo empeoraba en momentos como este…

Compartiríamos cuarto y no solo eso, sino que dormiríamos en la misma cama, solo esto ya me tenía muy nervioso, pero ahora también tener que cambiarme de ropa frente a mi hermano, y para terminar de rematar la tensa situación… ¡Iremos a las aguas termales!

Estaremos solos y desnudos en ese lugar, y sinceramente no sé que voy a hacer si veo desnudo a Madara, de seguro que me dará algo. Bien, tengo que calmarme porque si sigo pensando, me pondré más nervioso aun.

Mientras tomaba algo de ropa del mueble de noche, di un resoplido, estaba actuando como niña enamorada tonta; soy Izuna Uchiha, el niño que no derramó más que una mísera lagrima cuando se entero de la muerte de sus padres, el niño que en el funeral ya no derramó ni una lagrima, soy quien soy, no debo permitirme actuar así, además de que si hago algo con lo cual Madara se dé cuenta de lo que siento por él… No quiero ni imaginarme que pasaría.

Ahora ya logré calmarme un poco, espero poder seguir así, tal vez lo lograría… ¡De no ser por esas estúpidas aguas termales!

¿¡A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurrió poner aguas termales en unas montañas donde nieva?!

Doy un suspiro derrotado…

No puedo con esto.

···POV´S Normal

Izuna se quitaba la ropa que usaba, sentado en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda a su hermano, creyendo que mientras menos viera el cuerpo desnudo de Madara, mejor para él.

-¿Te sientes bien, Izuna?- preguntó el pelinegro, mirando a su otouto, quien parecía tenso.

El menor tragó saliva en silencio, mientras continuaba cambiándose.

-Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- respondió Izuna, girando un poco su cabeza y mirando de reojo a su hermano, quien le miraba un tanto extrañado.

-No, por nada en especial, es que te veo un poco tenso- respondió Madara mientras se quitaba la ultima playera que traía, a lo cual el menor volteo a ver que linda estaba la puerta.

"No creo poder soportar esto" pensaba culposamente el azabache.

Los hermanos Uchiha terminaron de cambiarse de ropa y bajaron a una parte del hotel donde se encontraban las aguas termales, las cuales extrañamente estaban vacías.

"Ya decía yo que quien en su sano juicio vendría a unas aguas termales en una montaña nevada. Nadie en su sano juicio que quiera pescar pulmonía. Bien, ni Madara ni yo estamos en nuestros sanos juicios" pensó Izuna, no sabiendo si sonreír o sentirse… extraño por estar allí.

"Estos cambios tan drásticos de temperatura me hacen sentir… con menopausia" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa el menor, caminando a los vestidores al lado del mayor.

-Eh… hermano- llamó Izuna, sintiendo como la mirada de Madara se posaba sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Madara a su otouto.

-Eh… mmm… ¿no crees que es un poco… extraño, estar esquiando y luego venir a las aguas termales calientes? Digo, alguien podría enfermarse- opinó el azabache, y ante lo dicho, el pelinegro sonrió con un poco de nostalgia, lo cual extraño al ojinegro menor.

-¿Ya no lo recuerdas verdad?- interrogó el Uchiha mayor.

-¿Recordar que?- contestó confuso el hermano menor.

-Que fuiste tu quien impuso el ir a esquiar y luego venir a las aguas termales- respondió Madara, mirando con nostalgia al azabache, quien se detuvo de su caminar, quedando bastante sorprendido, recordando de lo que le hablaba su hermano…

_**·**_

_***Flash Back…**_

·

Un pequeño Izuna de 6 años saltaba en la cama de la habitación del hotel donde se quedaría con su familia, mientras sus padres acomodaban el equipaje.

-¿A dónde quieren ir?- preguntó la madre de Izuna, una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos cafés.

-Vamos a esquiar- dijo un pequeño Madara de 11 años, quien estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, viendo sonriente a su hermanito saltar, cuidándolo desde luego de que no se fuera a caer.

-Está bien, Madara. ¿Y tu, Izuna? ¿A dónde quieres ir tú?- preguntó el padre de los niños, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos de igual color.

-Emm…- el pequeño azabache se detuvo de saltar mientras pensaba un momento.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Vayamos a esquiar y luego vamos a las aguas termales!- respondió Izuna con alegría y emoción, haciendo sonreír a sus padres y provocándole una pequeña risa a su hermano.

-Muy bien pequeños, entonces vámonos- dijo la madre de los niños, sonriéndoles a sus pequeños, quienes correspondieron la sonrisa.

Y con velocidad el ojinegro menor saltó de la cama, bajando al piso, sorprendiendo a sus padres y asustando un poco a su hermano.

-No hagas eso Izu-chan- regaño con suavidad Madara, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su pequeño otouto.

-Está bien, lo siento- se disculpó Izuna con una apenada sonrisa.

La escena les causó ternura a los padres de los chicos, y no solo eso, sino que les dio la seguridad, de que si algo les llegaba a pasar, Madara cuidaría bien de Izuna.

_**·**_

_***Fin Del Flash Back…**_

_**·**_

Izuna estaba pensando, siendo observado por su hermano.

-Y…ya recordé- dijo en voz baja el azabache, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano.

-¿Ya ves? Ese día fue tu idea que fuéramos a esquiar y luego a las aguas termales, y desde ese entonces, las veces que venimos con nuestros padres, seguíamos esa rutina el primer día- dijo Madara, haciendo que el menor sonriera un poco.

-Jeje, si- dijo riendo levemente el Uchiha menor, reiniciando su camino, pues se había quedado detenido recordando.

El camino de los hermanos continuo con rumbo al vestidor para cambiarse.

"Bien ahora ya sé que nunca… eh estado en mi sano juicio" pensó cansinamente Izuna, mientras entraba con su hermano al vestidor.

POV´S de Izuna

Entre con Madara al vestidor, sintiendo mi cuerpo tensarse considerablemente, pero logrando esconder mi sentir.

Fui hasta una banca y me senté allí, cambiándome de ropa con algo de pena y con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas, tratando de evitar mirar a mi hermano, quien estaba sentado en otra banca a mi lado, cambiándose también.

En menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos listos, y caminábamos directo a las aguas termales, las cuales no estaban más que a unos 20 pasos de nosotros tras una puerta; nos acercábamos con solo una toalla en nuestras cinturas, y yo mirando hacia el suelo, evitando lo más posible ver a mi hermano, lo cual iba perfectamente bien, o eso fue hasta que Madara me llamó.

POV´S Normal

Madara se detuvo frente a la puerta, a punto de abrirla, pero al mirar sobre su hombro, vio a su pequeño hermano agachando la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

-Izuna- llamó el Uchiha mayor, después de abrir la puerta, y girándose para ver a su hermano.

El menor sintió su corazón detenerse, y con lentitud levanto su cabeza, mirando a su hermano casi completamente desnudo frente a él, y mirándolo extrañado.

-Dime- respondió con un hilo de voz el azabache, controlándose lo más posible por no deshacerse al ver a su hermano casi desnudo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó extrañado el pelinegro.

Izuna consideró por un momento decirle a su aniki que se sentía mal, pero descartó la idea pues no quería preocupar a Madara.

-Si, estoy bien, entremos a las aguas- respondió un poco más fuerte Izuna, sonriendo con fingida pero creíble alegría.

-Está bien- aceptó Madara, atravesando el marco de la puerta, seguido de un nervioso azabache.

El mayor llegó a la pequeña escalera que estaba bajo el agua, y después de haber bajado el primer escalón, se quitó la toalla que cubría sus intimidades, cosa que casi le provocó un infarto al menor.

El Uchiha menor desvió su vista hacia otro lado, cosa que su hermano no vió, pues Madara siguió caminando hasta alejarse un poco, fue allí cuando Izuna se quito rápidamente la toalla y entró un poco rápido en el agua caliente, dejando que esta cubriera su cuerpo desnudo, mientras caminaba atrás de su hermano.

"Me va a dar algo, me va a dar algo, me va a dar algo" pensaba agitadamente Izuna, viendo como Madara llegaba hasta unas rocas y se sentaba en otra roca que estaba sumergida, hundiendo casi todo su cuerpo, dejando que el agua que normalmente le llegaba a la cintura, ahora por estar sentado le llegara al pecho; el ojinegro menor imitó a su hermano, sentándose a su lado, pero lo más lejos posible de él, lo cual no era mucha distancia, si acaso será un metro lo que lo separaba de Madara.

"Autocontrol, autocontrol, autocontrol" pensaba Izuna con los ojos cerrados y controlando su respiración, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba mantener compostura, y la razón era…: que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, la imagen de su hermano desnudo aparecía en su cabeza. Hacía tanto que el menor no veía desnudo a su aniki, y verlo así ahora que ya era un hombre, simple y sencillamente le hacían sentirse extraño, No, el sentimiento que Izuna tenía no era extraño, sabía perfectamente que sentía…

Deseo, pasión, excitación.

Esas tres cosas rondaban mente y cuerpo del Uchiha menor, provocándole un ardiente calor en su vientre bajo, calor que se extendía hasta su entrepierna, causándole calambres y una naciente e inevitable erección.

Un exagerado sonrojo apareció en las ahora no tan pálidas mejillas de Izuna, quien sentía como se excitaba poco a poco.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" pensó preocupado y avergonzado el azabache.

-¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, otouto?- preguntó Madara, quien ya estaba al lado de su hermano, mirándole con un deje de preocupación.

Por su lado, el Uchiha menor no se dio cuenta de en que momento Madara se le había acercado tanto.

-E…estoy bien- titubeo Izuna, controlando lo mejor posible su voz, pues debido a la excitación que sentía, su voz se había enronquecido un poco.

-Estas rojo. ¿Seguro que estas bien?- insistió el pelinegro, poniendo su frente contra la de su hermano, quien se sonrojo aun más, si es que se podía.

-No tienes fiebre- dijo Madara, separándose un poco de su hermanito, pero dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro del menor.

POV´S de Izuna

Ya no voy a resistir que Madara este tan cerca, simplemente ya no puedo más…

Siento mi corazón latir desbocado, como si en cualquier momento vaya a salir de mi pecho, eso aunado a la excitación y al deseo que siento, ya no lo resisto, espero que me puedas perdonar por lo que voy a hacer hermano…

POV´S Normal

Izuna cerró sus ojos, y acortó la poca distancia que había entre sus labios y los de su hermano, dándole un tierno y lento beso, su primer beso…

_Continuara_

O seeh re-edite todo el Fic, en si no cambie casi nada, solo arregle las ortografía y cambie las edades de los personajes, pero de allí en fuera, fue todo. Así que si no lo habían notado, lo mejor será que lean el Fic desde el principio, ¿ok?

Espero y este cambio ayude a que a alguien más le guste mi Fic ;)

Agradecimientos:

Hika Hatake

Sora91

Culut-Camia

Kathy. Z1

Les pido perdón por haber tardado años, y también les agradezco a todas por sus reviews, y sigan aquí, que ya viene lo bueno ^^

Ah y si no me pueden dejar review, porque creo que no se puede repetir review, pues mandenmelo como review privado, solo ponganle su nombre n_n

Saludos a todos n_n

Me pasó a retirar.

SAYO X3P


	7. Entrega

Bien, ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, por que si así fuera...

Todo sería yaoi hard *-*

Pero no, le pertenecen a Kishimoto ¬¬#

Advertencias: Nada que no quieran leer, porque si estan aqui es para leer el lemon *¬*

Etto... creo que nada más xD

Sin más...

A LEER *o*

* * *

><p>Cap 7<p>

….

Izuna ya no pudo resistir, se había dejado llevar por el momento y aunque ahora se sentía mal por estar besando a su hermano, sin duda… no se arrepentía.

Aunque algo extraño y sorprendente pasó…

¡Madara correspondió el beso!

Los labios del mayor se movían sobre los del menor, correspondiendo el beso, cosa que sin duda sorprendió al azabache, pero aunque muchas dudas rondaban su mente, prefirió continuar con el beso y olvidarse de todo.

El menor pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su hermano, sintiendo como las cálidas manos de su Aniki se posaban en su cintura y le acercaban más al cuerpo del mayor.

No pasó mucho cuando Izuna sintió la lengua de su hermano entrar en su boca, comenzando a recorrerla, intercambiando saliva.

El sonrojo por parte del ojinegro menor no se hizo esperar, pues si de por si estaba sonrojado, el sonrojo aumento por el pasional beso.

El oxigeno poco a poco se terminó, y aunque el azabache hubiera querido quedarse así por siempre, sabía que no podía, que debía separarse para afrontar a su hermano y saber el porqué de que le correspondiera el beso.

Los hermanos separaron sus rostros, respirando agitados y jadeantes, recuperándose un poco antes de hablar.

POV´S De Izuna…:

N…no sé que acaba de pasar….

¡Madara me beso!

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Y si solo se dejo llevar? ¿Y si después termino perdiendo a mi hermano?

Yo no sé que sería de mí si ya no estuvieras a mi lado Madara, pero algo siento.

¿Será que…? Solo tal vez… ¿mi sueño se hizo realidad?

POV´S Normal…:

Izuna juntó todo el valor que pudo, para luego levantar un poco su rostro, dándole la cara a su hermano mayor, quien le miraba de una manera extraña…

Una mirada que el menor no había visto, una extraña y no muy conocida mirada.

Madara sonrió levemente, notando la temerosa mirada de su otouto.

Otro beso dio inicio, solo que este fue iniciado por el Uchiha mayor, cosa que sorprendió y confundió bastante a Izuna, pero a pesar de todas las dudas que tenía, no rompió el contacto sino que correspondió al beso, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su Aniki —de nuevo— profundizando así el beso.

Los labios de ambos Uchiha se movían con suavidad sobre los ajenos.

La traviesa lengua del mayor acarició con suavidad los labios de su hermano menor, provocándole un suave suspiro, el cual Madara aprovechó para colar de nuevo su lengua en la boca de su hermano, acariciando cada rincón, sintiendo la lengua de Izuna sobre la suya, iniciando una delicada danza. Ambas lenguas jugando con la otra, sintiendo la calidez ajena, causándoles corrientes eléctricas a los hermanos.

El beso dio fin cuando el oxigeno se termino, de nuevo, por lo que los Uchiha se separaron de nuevo jadeantes.

POV´S de Izuna

¿De verdad será posible que…?

Ya no resisto.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó a Madara, quien me mira de una manera que no puedo descifrar.

Pero esa mirada… sé que la conozco, sé que la eh visto antes en mi hermano, pero no recuerdo cuando.

-¿Quieres saber porque te bese?- me pregunta mi Aniki, sonriendo un poco; que lindas sonrisas.

¡Maldición! ¡Concentración Izuna!

Asiento en silencio a la pregunta de mi hermano, sintiendo como posa su mano derecha en mi mejilla y la acaricia, haciéndome sonrojar, ¿o tal vez ya estaba sonrojado por el beso? Tal vez.

En los negros ojos de mi hermano, tan idénticos a los míos, puedo ver cariño, tal vez algo más… poco a poco siento que esa mirada se descifra para mí.

-Te bese…- habla mi Aniki, haciendo una pausa que debe haber durado solo unos segundos, aunque para mí fue eterna; necesitaba saber porque me había besado.

-Te bese por la misma razón por la que tú me besaste a mí- me dice seguro de si mismo, como siempre a sido, pero… ¿será verdad?

Solo me basta mirar esos negros ojos tan idénticos a los míos para darme cuenta de que es verdad…

¡Madara me ama! ¡Me ama como yo a él!

Una alegre sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Por fin puedo sonreír de verdad, sin fingir. Al fin puedo ser feliz de verdad.

No contengo mi alegría, pues me abalanzo sobre Madara y lo beso de nuevo, sintiendo como me abraza por la cintura y como corresponde con necesidad mi beso.

Está vez el beso no duró mucho, pues necesitaba algo…

-Dímelo- le pido a mi hermano.

De verdad necesito escuchar esas dos palabras.

-Te Amo- me dice Madara, para luego darme un corto beso.

Sentí tanta paz, calidez y alegría al escuchar esas palabras; era lo que siempre había deseado escuchar.

Después del corto beso, mi hermano vuelve a hablar…

-Tú también, dilo- me pide con una mirada llena de necesidad.

Sonrió como nunca lo había echo, para luego responder.

-Te Amo, aniki- contesto con una gran sonrisa y mirando con todo el amor que tengo a mi hermano, quien sonríe, para luego besarme de nuevo.

Nuestros labios se movían disfrutando el sabor ajeno, sabor que ahora sé… ambos deseábamos degustar.

Mientras el beso continúa, siento las manos de Madara acariciándome la cintura, lo que me hace suspirar ahogadamente, pero no solo eso, además siento suaves descargas que recorren mi cuerpo y se detienen en mi entrepierna; ya casi olvidaba que estaba excitado y que por eso necesitaba salir de aquí.

Siento como mis mejillas empiezan a arder por la vergüenza de estar excitado.

El beso termina por el oxigeno, y mi hermano y yo jadeábamos tratando de recuperarnos.

-Vayamos a la habitación- me dice Madara, con la voz un poco ronca, y si no me equivoco, eso quiere decir que… esta excitado como yo.

De nuevo mis mejillas arden por la pena, por lo que asiento sin abrir la boca.

Madara me hace la señal de que me levante, cosa que hago y le sigo por entre al agua hasta llegar a las escaleras por las que hace unos minutos habíamos bajado completamente a las aguas termales. Mi hermano es el primero en subir y una vez que sale del agua, desvío la mirada pues aun me apena verlo desnudo, cosa que le da gracia a Madara pues ríe levemente mientras se amarra la toalla a la cintura, es allí cuando le miró y notó que no me equivocaba, mi hermano esta excitado como yo.

Por milésima vez, mi rostro se sonroja bastante.

Otra risa por parte de Madara se escucha en el lugar, lo que me hace sonrojar más.

-No le veo lo gracioso- digo tratando de sonar molesto, pero creo que más bien me salió como un puchero apenado, pues escuchó otra pequeña risa por parte de mi Aniki, por lo que le lanzo un poco de agua, pues aun sigo dentro de las aguas termales.

-¿Vas a salir de ahí?- me pregunta divertidamente Madara, recargándose en el marco de la puerta corrediza.

-P…pásame mi toalla- le pido a mi hermano, sonrojándome porque sé que tendré que salir del agua y entonces… mostrar mi desnudo cuerpo excitado.

Madara me da la toalla mientras me mira divertidamente, pues ya debe imaginarse la razón por la que no quiero salir del agua.

-Ejem- aclaró mi garganta, como pidiendo privacidad, a lo que la sonrisa divertida de mi aniki se agranda.

-Vamos Izuna, no tienes nada que no te haya visto, o nada que no vaya a ver próximamente- me dice Madara mientras entra al vestidor, dejándome solo, dándome un poco de intimidad, pero… sus palabras me hacen sonrojar bastante.

Frunzo el ceño, mientras mi rostro tiene el color de un jitomate.

-Te ves tierno y adorable así- escuchó la voz de mi hermano, quien se había asomado un momento a verme, para luego volver adentro a vestirse.

Yo solo me sonrojo más mientras salgo del agua una vez que mi aniki se fue, y me pongo la toalla entrando al vestidor, viendo como Madara se secaba el cuerpo con otra toalla.

Camino hacia una de las bancas y me siento dándole la espalda a mi hermano, comenzando a secarme, y me parece haber escuchado otra risa por parte de mi hermano; trato de ignorar ese echo y me sigo secando.

Y unos minutos más tarde, ambos estamos listos para volver a la habitación, aunque… cierto problema entre mis piernas me avergüenza y me impide salir. ¿Y si alguien nos ve? Porque digamos que Madara no esta muy diferente de mí.

-Vamos- me dice mi aniki, mientras me toma la mano y me jala un poco, pero se detiene porque yo no me muevo ni un milímetro.

-P…pero Madara…- le digo nervioso y apenado, obteniendo su atención y mirada interrogante.

Me sonrojo más y con la mirada le señalo a mi aniki lo que me avergüenza.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posa en los labios de Madara, antes de jalarme y obligarme a caminar.

-No exageres, ya es tarde y no debe haber mucha gente- me dice mientras me sigue jalando, yo solo ruedo los ojos aun sonrojado.

-¿Y la poca gente que haya que?- preguntó apenado, tratando de mirar mal a mi hermano, aunque creo que de nuevo solo me sale un puchero apenado.

-Dudo que haya gente, pero si la llega a haber, solo quédate detrás de mí- me dice con tranquilidad, dejándome entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

-Como tú estas mejor- le respondo apenado mirando hacia otro lado, refiriéndome desde luego al hecho de que él está igual que yo, pero lo dicho solo le saca otra sonrisa a mi aniki.

Yo por mi lado suspiro resignadamente.

…

Subimos por unas escaleras y caminamos por un pasillo hasta llegar a otras escaleras que daban al vestíbulo, al subir, note que la recepcionista estaba arreglando unos papeles, dando la espalda, por lo que pasamos sin que nos viera, y realmente no había gente.

Subimos al elevador, el cual estaba vacío, gracias al cielo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al piso donde estaba nuestra habitación; al salir del elevador, vimos a unas personas hablando en el pasillo y a unos niños jugando. Pasamos sin problemas hasta llegar a nuestra a habitación, claro que Madara iba con una increíble tranquilidad, mientras yo estaba sonrojado y tratando de evitar que fuera muy notorio mi problema.

Entramos al cuarto y mientras mi aniki cerraba la puerta, yo caminaba hacia adentro de la habitación, teniendo un cálido y… lo admito, excitante pre-sentimiento.

Madara me abrazó por la espalda, comenzando a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos desabrochaban mi camisa y la abrían, pasando con suavidad las manos por mi pecho, acciones que desde luego me sacaron suspiros y pequeños gemidos.

-Te amo, Izuna- me dice mi hermano, mientras sus manos continúan su recorrido por mi pecho.

-Yo también Te amo, Madara- le correspondo acariciando sus manos con las mías.

Siento otro beso en mi cuello, el último antes de que mi aniki me llevara a la cama quitándome la camisa en el camino y dejándola caer de mi cuerpo para luego recostarme, besándome en los labios, beso que por supuesto correspondí.

Entre el beso comencé a desabrochar la camisa de mi hermano, para quitarla rápidamente de su cuerpo y lanzarla lejos, acariciando su espalda desnuda, buscando puntos sensibles, los cuales encontré rápido, pues pase las yemas de mis dedos sobre la columna, sintiendo un casi imperceptible temblor en Madara, lo cual me indico que esa era una zona sensible de su cuerpo.

Sonreí internamente, y comencé a pasar con cuidado las uñas sobre esa zona sensible, sintiendo los suspiros ahogados de mi aniki.

Pero una onda de placer y excitación recorrió mi cuerpo, obligándome a separarme del beso para gemir, al hacerlo me di cuenta de que Madara jugaba con uno de mis pezones, pellizcándolo y retorciéndolo en sus dedos, cosa que me obligaba a gemir y jadear un poco.

Mi aniki me dedico una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa, para luego darme un corto beso y bajar sus labios por mi cuello, besando cada parte de mi cuello, provocándome más gemidos y excitándome más, sacándome un gemido más fuerte al morder un punto erógeno de mi cuello.

-Madara…mmm…- gemí removiéndome un poco, arañando la espalda de mi hermano, sin hacerle daño, pero desde luego que eso le gusto a mi aniki, pues suspiro un poco en mi oído, cosa que me excitó aun más.

Los labios de mi hermano bajaron hasta mi otro pezón, lamiéndolo, envolviéndolo en su lengua, jugando con el, haciéndome gemir.

-aah…Madara…mm…- gemí con la voz ronca, sonrojándome de nuevo mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi hermano, quien después de darle una mordida a mi pezón, subió hasta mis labios y me dio otro beso el cual correspondí.

Mis manos pasaron al torso desnudo de mi aniki, y comencé a acariciar su pecho, rosando levemente sus pezones, para luego acariciar un pezón con lentitud desesperante, causando un leve temblor en el cuerpo de mi hermano, y un suspiro ahogado en mi boca.

-Izuna…mmm…- gimió mi hermano, y la razón fue que pellizque uno de sus pezones, y comencé a jugar con el, endureciéndolo.

Sonreí alegre de provocar eso en mi hermano.

Madara me miró y luego me volvió a besar, pero después volvió a bajar sus labios y jugó otro rato con mis pezones, endureciéndolos, haciéndome gemir y retorcerme por el placer que recién descubría.

-aaah…mmm…hermano- gemí sonrojado.

Vi como mi aniki sonreía un poco, continuando con besos descendientes, bajando por mí estomago, a la vez que desabrochaba mi pantalón.

Gemí un poco por los besos que sentía en mi estomago, y en menos de unos minutos, sentí que Madara quitaba mi pantalón, liberando un poco mi apretada erección y dejándome semi desnudo y un poco sonrojado.

-Te has convertido en un hombre- me dijo Madara con una sonrisa entre cariñosa y nostálgica, a lo que sonreí.

-Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que éramos niños- respondí con una sonrisa, para luego besar a mi nisán en los labios.

Nos besábamos con amor y necesidad, y durante el beso, di vuelta quedando sobre mi hermano.

Me separe de los labios de Madara, y comencé a besar su cuello mientras mis manos recorrían sus costados, escuchando sus suaves suspiros y sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar levemente.

-mmm…Izuna…aah- suspiro mi aniki, haciéndome sonreír.

Después seguí mi camino descendiendo mis besos hasta el pecho, donde di suaves mordidas cerca de uno de los pezones, escuchando más suspiros y unos leves gemidos; y levantando la vista un poco, me encontré con la cálida mirada de Madara, por lo que le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, para luego atrapar un pezón en mi boca y succionarlo, endureciéndolo aun más de lo que ya estaba, y obteniendo gemidos por parte de mi aniki.

-mmm…Izuna…- gimió Madara, para gusto mío.

Seguí succionando un pezón mientras con mi mano jugaba con el otro, retorciéndolo levemente y pellizcándolo a la vez, escuchando más gemidos de mi hermano.

Descendí un poco hasta el estomago, para desabrochar el pantalón de mi aniki y quitarlo rápidamente, lanzándolo a algún punto de la habitación, subiendo después mis labios hasta su boca, iniciando otro beso, durante el cual mi hermano cambió posiciones y quedó sobre de mí, comenzando a acariciar mi costado derecho, a lo que temblé un poco.

Madara y yo nos separamos para respirar, momento en el que mi aniki comenzó a acariciar mi cintura.

En unos segundos, sentí como mi ropa interior era quitada de mi cuerpo, cosa que mi hizo sonrojar bastante, por lo que permanecí unos momentos con los ojos cerrados, y solo después de sentir la cálida mano de mi hermano en mi mejilla fue que decidí abrir mis ojos, y al hacerlo, me encontré con la amorosa mirada de Madara, lo cual me hizo sonreír sonrojado.

Los labios de mi aniki se posaron en mi cuello y luego subieron a mi oído, provocándome suspiros.

-aaah…mmm…Madara- gemí mientras mis temblorosas manos llegaban a la cintura de mi hermano y comenzaban a quitar su bóxer, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que yo… Desnudo y excitado.

Mi aniki se separó un poco de mi, momento en el que abrí mis ojos, mirando con deseo el desnudo cuerpo de mi nisán, viendo también su notable erección, cosa que me hizo sonrojarme un poco y mirar los negros ojos de mi hermano.

-Te ves tan lindo y pequeño cuando te sonrojas- me dice mi hermano con voz ronca, mientras comienza a acariciar mi mejilla, y ante lo dicho, le sonrío un poco apenado, para después buscar sus labios y unirlos con los míos.

Madara me besó solo un momento, pues después se separó para dar unas suaves mordidas en mi hombro y descender sus besos por mi pecho y estomago, descendiendo bastante, provocándome mucho sonrojo y pena, cosa que mi nisán notó por lo que sentí que sus besos cambiaban de dirección, y en lugar de dirigirse hacia mi entrepierna, los labios de mi hermano se dirigieron a mis piernas pasando con suavidad, sacándome suspiros y causando que me removiera un poco.

-Madara…aaah…aahaa…- gemí seguidamente de un suspiro, agradeciendo mentalmente que mi aniki fuera lentamente y que me tuviera tanta paciencia.

En ese momento no supe saber porque estaba tan nervioso, pero ahora si sé la razón, y era… que algo más importante ocurriría ese día al entregarme a Madara.

Suspiraba suavemente abriendo mis piernas sintiendo la lengua de mi hermano en mis muslos, haciendo círculos y dando mordidas luego, a lo que yo respondí gimiendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-aaah…Madara…- gemí removiéndome de placer.

La boca de mi hermano se acercaba poco a poco a mi dura erección, pero ahora ya estaba un poco más relajado, así que dejé que siguiera, y en pocos segundos, los labios de mi aniki rozaban la base de mi miembro. Apenas unos roces que después se convirtieron en cálidos y delicados besos en toda mi erección, provocándome jadeos y gemidos que iban acompañados de temblores que recorrían todo mi cuerpo.

-mmmg…aaah…aahaa…hermano…- gemí sonrojado, gemidos que se transformaron en gritos cuando mi nisán se metió la punta de mi erección en su boca, lamiendo y succionando, mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba el resto de mi duro miembro.

POV´S Normal

Los gemidos del Uchiha menor inundaban la habitación, cosa que gustaba y excitaba al mayor, quien no hacía más que mirar el sonrojado y placentero rostro de su hermanito, mientras su boca jugaba con el hinchado glande y su mano masajeaba el resto de la erección, la cual poco a poco fue entrando en la boca de Madara, causando que Izuna arqueara su espalda por el placer que sentía.

-aaah…Madara…mmmg…aaah…- gimió el azabache, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de su hermano, acariciando los negros cabellos.

Madara acabó de introducir la erección de su hermano en su boca, lamiéndola y ensalivándola, viendo gustoso el rostro del menor.

El duro miembro del azabache entraba y salía de la boca del mayor, quien degustaba toda la extensión con habilidad, provocando que Izuna temblara y gimiera.

-M…Madara- llamó el menor, abriendo sus ojos y mirando a su hermano, quien sonrió internamente y sacó la erección de su boca, subiendo sus labios hasta llegar a los de su otouto, besándolo pasional y amorosamente, beso correspondido de igual manera.

En pocos minutos, el oxigeno se hizo presente, por lo que los hermanos se separaron, dejando que solo un hilo de saliva uniera sus bocas, cosa que los hizo sonreír.

El joven azabache le dio un corto beso a su aniki, rompiendo así el hilo de saliva, para luego dar vuelta, quedando sobre el mayor, dedicándole una tierna mirada mientras comenzaba a descender su labios, depositando besos en el pecho y estomago del mayor, continuando su descenso hasta llegar a la dura erección del mayor.

Un color rojo brillante se posó en las mejillas de Izuna al tener frente a su rostro el miembro de su hermano.

Mientras que Madara por su lado, sonrió un poco. Como amaba la inocencia de su hermano.

Izuna tomó con su mano la erección de su aniki, acariciándola con suavidad, mientras daba unos besos en la punta, provocándole varios gemidos al mayor, lo cual le dio un poco más de confianza al azabache, por lo que su lengua comenzó a recorrer toda la extensión de su hermano.

-Aah…Izuna…aaah…mm…- gimió roncamente el pelinegro, mientras con una mano acariciaba los cabellos de su otouto, y con la otra apretaba un poco las sabanas.

Una pequeña y apenada pero alegre sonrisa se posó en los labios del menor, quien se introdujo poco a poco el duro miembro del mayor en la boca, lamiéndolo y saboreándolo con gusto, escuchando a Madara gemir más fuerte a la vez que veía como temblaba un poco.

-I…Izuna…mmmg…aaah…- gimió el Uchiha mayor mientras veía al menor con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer.

La lengua de Izuna recorría toda la extensión de su hermano, jugando un poco, sintiéndose alegre de ver en la mirada de su nissan que estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

El miembro del mayor salió de la boca del azabache, pues el menor sintió la necesidad de besar a su hermano, por lo que sus labios subieron a los de su hermano, quien le recibió con gusto y necesidad.

Los labios de los hermanos se encontraron con los contrarios, rozándose con necesidad y locura, a la vez que las bocas se abrían un poco, dejando que las lenguas iniciaran una danza de hambriento amor.

-aah…aniki…mmm…- gimió sonrojado Izuna, al sentir la mano del mayor acariciándole con cariño y suavidad su dura intimidad.

-otouto, Te amo- dijo con amor el mayor, mientras besaba el cuello de su hermanito, quien se sonrojo un poco más.

-Y yo a ti, aniki- correspondió sonrojado y alegre el azabache, mientras se abrazaba al pelinegro.

Madara sonrió con cariño, mientras se separaba un poco del menor y con cuidado le daba vuelta, dejándolo en cuatro, para sonrojo de Izuna.

-Ensalívalos- ordenó suavemente el mayor, mientras ponía tres dedos en los labios del Uchiha menor, quien asintió y se metió los dedos a la boca, sintiendo como su hermano le quitaba la liga que ataba su cabello, dejándolo caer.

El ojinegro mayor acomodó del lado derecho el cabello suelto de su otouto, para luego dar cálidos besos en la nuca del menor, quien suspiro un poco mientras ensalivaba los dedos de su hermano.

Los besos de Madara llegaron a un hombro del azabache, donde jugaron un poco, probando la nívea piel del menor, para luego ir al otro hombro y lamer y jugar como había echo antes, causando suspiros en Izuna, quien echaba un poco hacia atrás su espalda, chocando con el ardiente pecho de su hermano, lo cual le provocaba más placenteras corrientes eléctricas.

-Madara…mmm…hermano…aaah…- gimió Izuna, sintiendo como cada vez su miembro palpitaba más y más, haciéndole sentirse necesitado de caricias más intimas, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el pelinegro.

Los dedos del mayor salieron de la boca del menor.

-Con eso es suficiente- susurró con voz ronca el ojinegro mayor, para sonrojo y excitación del azabache, quien temblaba un poco.

Los labios del mayor descendieron hasta llegar al trasero del su otouto, provocándole un sonrojo considerable.

POV´S De Izuna

Sentí como mi aniki llegaba a mi trasero y lo acariciaba un poco, por lo que inevitablemente me sonroje, pero mi sonrojo aumento cuando sentí como Madara abría mis nalgas y dejaba expuesta mi entrada, y como si no fuera suficiente, mi rostro ahora si tenía color jitomate al sentir como la lengua de mi aniki pasaba con suavidad por mi entrada, acariciándola.

-Aaah…aniki…mmm…- gemí apenado, pues aunque me sentía un poco avergonzado, admitía que se sentía muy bien.

De nuevo sentí la lengua de mi hermano acariciando mi entrada y apretando un poco, sin entrar, pero la simple caricia me hizo temblar y volver a gemir.

-mmm…Madara…aaah…aahaa…- gimo y jadeo temblando un poco.

De verdad me gusta mucho esta sensación.

Ciento como mi hermano vuelve a repetir la misma acción unas cuantas veces más, por lo que mis gemidos siguen saliendo de mi boca.

Solo unos momentos después, la sensación cambia un poco, pues esta vez es un dedo el que acaricia me entrada.

-¿Listo?- me pregunta Madara en el oído.

¿Cuándo llegó a mi oído? No tengo idea.

Miró a mi aniki por encima de mi hombro, para luego asentir un poco, o bueno… bastante apenado y sonrojado.

Madara me besa en el hombro, y unos segundos después, un dedo entra lentamente en mi cuerpo, provocándome un pequeño escalofrío.

La sensación es extraña pero no me desagrada, todo lo contrario, quiero seguir ya, pero una pequeña chispa de dolor me hace pensarlo una vez más, por lo que me quedo quieto hasta que siento ese dedo llegar hasta donde puede.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta cariñosamente mi hermano mientras me besa el cuello.

-Si, no te preocupes- respondo con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando levemente a mi aniki, quien me sonríe de una forma que me sentirme tan protegido y seguro.

No pasa mucho cuando el dedo en mi interior se mueve un poco en círculos.

Un poco de dolor recorre mi cuerpo, pero me mantengo tranquilo pues sé que mi hermano no me dañara.

Unos minutos pasan y luego entra un segundo dedo, duele un poco igual que el primero, pero la suavidad y el bastante tiempo que Madara me da para acostumbrarme, me hacen sentir feliz y seguro.

Un tercer dedo entra, este me provoca un poco más de dolor, por lo que me tenso un poco, momento en el que siento como mi aniki deja sus dedos quietos, dándome un poco más de tiempo mientras sus labios devoran mi espalda baja, un lugar sensible de mi cuerpo.

Sin duda me siento tan bien con los cuidados de mi hermano.

Mi tensar pasa, es allí cuando los dedos de Madara continúan con sus movimientos, pero igual que antes, de manera lenta y delicada.

En muy poco tiempo ya me siento acostumbrado, por lo que comienzo a gemir de placer, sintiendo los dedos de mi hermano y amante penetrarme con cuidado.

-Mmm…aaah…aniki….aaah…- gemí mientras movía un poco mis caderas contra los dedos de Madara, cosa que me apena un poco, pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero sentir más.

Las penetradas con los dedos de mi aniki se detienen después de unos minutos, lo que me hace comprender que sigue.

Madara me da vuelta, dejándome recostado boca arriba.

Mi mirada se cruza con la de mi aniki, y una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios, viendo como mi hermano también me sonríe.

-¿Estás listo?- me pregunta Madara, con un tono de voz que hace que mi corazón lata alegre y rebosante de felicidad.

-Si, listo- respondo sonrojado a la vez que abro mis piernas un poco sonrojado; mi aniki se acomoda entre ellas, mientras toma mis caderas con una de sus manos.

La última mirada de permiso de mi nissan se posa sobre mí, mirada a la que asiento.

Los labios de mi aniki se unen a los míos, y pocos segundos después, Madara comienza a introducir su erección en mi cuerpo, por lo que cierro mis ojos y me abrazo a él.

-mmm…aaah…- gimo un poco adolorido, sintiendo como mi hermano se detiene un poco.

-D…duele…mmm…- digo sin dejar de abrazar a Madara.

-Lo…sé otouto. Pero… no te lastimare- me responde mí hermano, y sé que es verdad: No me lastimara.

-Lo sé. Nunca… me has… lastimado. Confío en ti- digo un poco dificultosamente, pues siento el aire irse cuando el miembro de mi hermano se introduce por completo.

De nuevo Madara espera un tiempo a que me acostumbre a su invasión, mientras que acaricia con suavidad mi vientre, por lo que abro mis ojos y le miró sonrojado.

Los oscuros ojos de mi aniki me miran y en silencio me preguntan si estoy bien, a lo que respondo asintiendo, para luego mover mis caderas un poco, sin poder evitar gemir.

-mmmg…- gemí al mover mi cadera.

La señal hizo gemir también a mi hermano.

-aah…mmm- gimió mi nissan, mientras se movía con cuidado.

Salía con delicadeza y entraba con lentitud, y aunque me dolía un poco, el placer era más grande, por lo que moví también mi cadera, haciendo un vaivén lento pero que por ahora estaba bien para mí.

Mis gemidos y los de mi hermano aumentaban de volumen, y los míos aumentaron más cuando Madara apretó mi erección en su mano.

Arqué mi espalda mientras arañaba un poco la espalda de mi nissan, cosa que no le molesto, sino que sonrió excitado, continuando apretando mi miembro, recorriéndolo con su mano, lo cual me comenzó a enloquecer.

El dolor ya casi se había ido por completo, así que comencé a moverme un poco más rápido, ritmo que Madara siguió.

-aaah…mmm…aniki…aaah…mmmg…si…aaah…- gemí perdiendo un poco el control y moviéndome al compas de las ahora fuertes y rápidas embestidas de mi hermano.

Más y más profundo se clavaba mi aniki, haciéndome gritar.

-aaah…mmm…otouto…mmg…- gimió mi hermano, mientras se aferraba un poco más fuerte a mi cadera.

-aaah…si…aniki…sigue…así…mmmg…hermano…aaah…mmm…- gemía sonrojado pero ya sin control, sintiendo como los testículos de mi hermano golpeaban mis trasero.

Una fuerte y profunda embestida me hizo gritar aun más descontrolado, pero también me hizo escuchar un gemido más sonoro por parte de Madara.

-Aaaaah…mmm…allí…ALLÍ…aniki…aaaah…aahaa…mmmg…aaah…- gemí sin pensar.

-Otouto…mmmg…aaaah…eres…tan estrecho y…aah…cálido- habló entre gemidos mi hermano, mientras volvía a embestir en el mismo lugar de antes, a lo que de nuevo grite sin control.

Veía estrellas a cada golpe que mi nissan daba a ese punto sensible en mi interior.

Y algo me dice que no era el único que veía estrellas, pues con esfuerzo entre abrí un poco mis ojos, viendo el placentero rostro de mi hermano.

Sus ojos cerrados y un poco sonrojado por el esfuerzo, uno que otro mechón de cabello pegado a su cara, mientras su cuerpo se perlaba de sudor al igual que el mío.

Los negros ojos de mi hermano se abrieron y me miraron con tantos sentimientos mezclados, fue allí cuando supe que Madara sentía lo mismo que yo…:

Un torbellino de emociones indescriptibles.

El contacto en nuestras miradas duró muy poco, pues el placer no me permitió mantener mis ojos abiertos más tiempo.

Mis ojos se cerraron, mientras mis manos recorrían la espalda de mi hermano, acariciándolo con cariño y pasión, mientras sentía mi cuerpo llegando a los límites.

-Aniki…aaah…mmm…aah…no resis…to…aaahh…más…mmmg…aaaaah…- grite entre gemidos.

-Yo…tampoco…aaah…aguanto…mmmg…aaaah…mmm…otouto…mmm…- respondió Madara, gimiendo también.

-T…te amo- fue lo ultimo que pude decir, antes de sentir como un fuerte orgasmo llegó a mi cuerpo, hundiéndome en el placer, corriéndome entre ambos vientres y la mano de mi hermano.

-También…Te amo- fue lo último que escuché de mi hermano, teniendo después la sensación de su última embestida, seguido de su cuerpo tensándose sobre el mío a la vez que sentía como se corría dentro de mí.

Era una agradable sensación tener el cálido semen de mi hermano en mi interior; fue una sensación que nunca creí sentir.

Madara se recargo en mí, jadeando al igual que yo. Abrace a mi aniki mientras sonreía aun jadeando.

Pasados unos minutos, mi hermano y yo habíamos recuperado el aliento, pero no así las fuerzas.

Mi nissan se levantó con cuidado, para luego sacar su miembro de mi cuerpo con cuidado, a lo que yo sin poder evitarlo, gemí suavemente, bajo la mirada de mi aniki.

Me sonroje de nuevo, mientras que Madara me sonreía.

-Eres muy lindo otouto- me dijo mi hermano, a la vez que se recostaba de costado a mi lado pero abrazándome, por lo que me di vuelta y le abrace mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos, sintiendo como nos tapaba un poco con las cobijas.

POV´S Normal

Los Uchiha se abrazaban mientras poco a poco caían dormidos después de haberse entregado al amor.

Una gran paz, calidez y alegría llenaban a los hermanos, sin saber que esa noche era el comienzo de algo que ninguno esperaba, pero que sin duda… Les haría felices.

…._-_..._-_..._-_..._-_Continuara…

* * *

><p>Les pido perdon por la tardanza, también por las siempres presentes faltas de ortogrfía<p>

Saludos a todos, y gracias a los que comentaron, se los agradezco mucho ;3

Saludines, y nos leemos en el prox capitulo.

Usen condon, si no quieren no, total no va a ser mi problema xD

Haha, ok mejor ya me voy.

SAYO X3


	8. Chapter 8

Titulo: **Enamorado de mi hermano**

Autor: Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto  
>Rating: M<br>Genero: Romance/Drama/Incesto/Mpreg  
>Parejas secundarias: ItaSasu<p>

Parejas Mencionadas: Dan x Tsunade. Orochimaru x Kabuto

Palabras:

Aclaraciones: Pelinegro para Madara, azabache para Izuna

Disclaimer: _**N**__aruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Ojala fuera mío TwT _

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: <strong>

* * *

><p>El azabache abrió perezosamente sus ojos, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo ajeno que abrazaba, por lo que una alegre sonrisa se poso en sus labios, mientras abría sus ojos y miraba a su hermano, quien le miró.<p>

-Buenos días- saludó sonrojado Izuna, ante lo cual la sonrisa del mayor se amplió un poco más.

-Buenos días- saludó Madara, para luego darle un corto beso en los labios a su hermano, quien correspondió con gusto.

El corto beso bastó para hacer felices a los hermanos.

-¿Vamos a bañarnos para ir a desayunar?- preguntó Madara, mirando alegre y cariñosamente a su hermano.

-Claro que si- aceptó el menor.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a levantarse, solo que Izuna sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor al sentarse, por lo que hizo una pequeña mueca, la cual fue vista por su hermano mayor.

-Con cuidado- dijo el pelinegro, con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que el azabache se sonrojo un poco.

-Estoy bien- respondió suavemente Izuna, viendo como su nissan le dedicaba una última sonrisa, antes de levantarse de la cama, completamente desnudo.

El sonrojo en el rostro del menor no se hizo esperar, cosa que causo una pequeña sonrisa en Madara, quien veía de reojo a su hermanito.

Izuna volteo su rostro, apenado, y escuchando una risa por parte del mayor.

-Iré a preparar el agua de la tina- dijo divertidamente el pelinegro, yendo al baño, bajo la asesina mirada del menor.

Un suspiro por parte del menor de los hermanos, se escuchó en la habitación.

El azabache se levantó de la cama, notando solo un fino hilo de semen escurrir de su entrada, sonrojándose pero extrañándose un poco a la vez.

"Se supone que debería salir todo el semen" pensó Izuna, viendo que en la cama solo había un poco de dicho líquido.

"Pero… yo ayer sentí… como... como Madara me llenaba, es extraño" pensaba el joven azabache, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermano.

-Ya está el agua lista- dijo Madara, saliendo del baño y viendo el cuerpo del menor, dando un silbido, a lo que su hermano se sonrojo y se tapó con una sabana que jaló.

-¡Madara!- dijo reprochante el ojinegro menor, a lo que el mayor rio.

-Ya no hay nada que no te haya visto, así que deja de hacer eso y ven a bañarte- dijo divertidamente Madara, regresando al baño, a lo que su hermano suspiro sonrojado.

"Para variar, tiene razón" pensó el azabache, dejando la sabana en la cama y dirigiéndose al baño totalmente desnudo, entrando un poco apenado, viendo como el mayor le miraba entre divertido y deseoso.

-D…deja de verme así, me da pena- dijo sonrojado y avergonzado Izuna, desviando su mirada de la de su hermano.

Madara sonrió levemente, acercándose a su hermanito, llegando hasta él y tomándole la mano, le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Ya no te avergüences tanto- habló cálidamente el pelinegro, dedicándole una sonrisa al menor, y jalándolo suavemente, llevándolo a la tina de baño.

Por su lado, Izuna caminó tomado de la mano de su hermano hasta la tina.

Los hermanos entraron a la tina de baño, sentándose con cuidado uno al lado del otro y sintiendo la cálida agua llegarles al pecho.

-Soy muy feliz aniki- susurró alegre el azabache, abrazando a su hermano mayor y mirándolo con amor, quien le miró de igual manera.

-Yo también soy muy feliz- respondió el mayor, acercando su rostro al de su hermanito, besándolo en los labios, beso muy bien correspondido por Izuna.

El tierno beso fue subiendo de pasión, hasta convertirse en un apasionado y hambriento beso, durante el cual, Madara comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su hermano, bajando su mano, acariciando la cintura del menor.

Varios suspiros escaparon de los labios de Izuna, siendo estos ahogados en el beso, el cual se rompió cuando el azabache se separó para gemir, respirando agitadamente; la causa del gemido fue porque el mayor metió un dedo en la entrada de su hermanito, provocándole ese sonoro y placentero gemido.

-M…Madara…- gimió el ojinegro menor, tratando de sonar reprochante, aunque terminó sonando deseoso de más, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad.

-Dime- dijo Madara con una sonrisa y moviendo con suavidad su dedo en el interior de su otouto, sintiéndolo temblar un poco.

Izuna miró apenado a su hermano, mientras este le veía divertido con pasión y deseo entremezclados, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara más.

Unos cuantos gemidos salieron de la boca del azabache, pues su hermano seguía moviendo su dedo en su interior, lo que a estás alturas le provocaba solo placer y no dolor, por lo que gemía placenteramente.

Los gemidos de su hermano menor eran música para sus oídos, un dulce sonido que nunca se cansaría de escuchar, un sonido que le encantaba y le incitaba a amarlo una y otra vez.

Izuna por su lado, estaba por demás alegre de saber que su hermano le amaba, alegre de sentir esas cálidas caricias que le hacían volar y sentirse lleno, alegre de probar la piel de su hermano, y movido por ese sentimiento de inmensa alegría, comenzó a besar el cuello del mayor, saboreando esa piel que le era prohibida pero que al fin estaba a su alcance, sintiendo suaves temblores en el cuerpo de Madara, cosa que sin duda alguna, le hacía increíblemente feliz.

-Te amo aniki, te amo- susurró el azabache, sin dejar de besar el cuello de su hermano y ahora amante.

-Yo también Te amo otouto- respondió el pelinegro, suspirando por los besos del menor, a la vez que introducía un segundo dedo en el interior de su hermano, sacándole otro gemido.

-Aaah...mmm…Madara- gimió Izuna, un poco sonrojado, pero sin dejar de besar el cuello de su hermano, quien tembló un poco más al escucharlo gemir.

El mayor atrapó los labios de su hermano, besándolo con necesidad y pasión, beso correspondido con la misma intensidad desde luego.

Los labios de los hermanos se movían sobre los del otro, provocando corrientes eléctricas que viajaban atravez de sus cuerpos, llenándolos de deseo y hambre, acompañados de bastante alegría, mientras sus lenguas danzaban, haciendo un baile, saboreando el sabor ajeno.

Otro fuerte gemido por parte de Izuna se ahogó en el beso, gemido producto de que el mayor le introdujera un tercer dedo. Los tres dedos de Madara se movían en el interior de su hermano, quien sentía olas de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, lo que le hacía removerse con excitación.

-Aahh…aaah…aniki…- gimió el azabache, una vez que el beso se rompió por necesidad de oxigeno.

-Izuna…- suspiro el mayor, besando el cuello de su hermano, escuchándolo gemir.

La mano del Uchiha menor llegó hasta la erección de su aniki, tomándola con un poco de timidez, y empezando a masajearla, recorriéndola con su mano, escuchando los gemidos de Madara muy cerca de su oído, a la par que sentía como el cálido aliento de su hermano chocaba con la piel de su cuello, causándole más corrientes eléctricas que se acumulaban en su propia erección.

-Mmm…Izuna…aah…- gimió el pelinegro, lamiendo el cuello del menor, temblando un poco al sentir como su otouto le masturbaba con suavidad.

-Aaah…ya…estoy listo…mmm…Madara…- dijo Izuna entre gemidos, pues los dedos de su hermano mayor aun se movían en su interior.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se posó en los labios del ojinegro mayor, mientras sacaba sus dedos del interior de su hermano, a lo que este suspiró, dejando de masturbar a su aniki y mirándolo con deseo.

Pero antes de que Madara se moviera, Izuna se sentó en sus caderas, tomando la erección de su hermano mayor, y sentándose con cuidado sobre ella, introduciéndosela de poco a poco, sintiendo las manos de su hermano tomarle de las caderas, ayudándole a auto-penetrarse.

El Uchiha mayor veía un poco sorprendido a su hermanito, pero sin duda, le gustaba que el menor se desenvolviera un poco y que le tomara más confianza en estos momentos de intimidad.

Izuna terminó de meter el duro miembro de su hermano en su interior, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Madara, mirándole sonrojado.

-E…espera un momento- pidió apenado el azabache, pues si bien ya no le dolía como la primera vez, aun sentía un poco de dolor al sentir de nuevo esa dureza en su interior, por lo que prefería esperar un poco antes de moverse o de que su hermano se moviera.

Una cálida sonrisa se posó en los labios del ojinegro mayor.

-No te preocupes, otouto- dijo cariñosamente Madara, volviendo a besar al menor en los labios, está vez dándole un beso más tierno, gesto que el Uchiha menor agradecía.

_·_

POV´S de Izuna…

:

Madara es tan… amoroso conmigo, tan cálido. Sabiendo que necesito y como me siento a cada momento, no hay duda de que es mi hermano, y ahora un amor más fuerte que el fraternal nos une.

Nuestros labios se separan por necesidad de oxigeno, momento en el que mi dolor pasa, por lo que levanto un poco mis caderas, volviéndome a sentar con cuidado, iniciando las penetraciones, pero sintiendo a la vez las manos de mi hermano sujetándome de las caderas, ayudándome a moverme, razón por la que le miró con una pequeña sonrisa, pero un enorme sonrojo en mis mejillas, viendo mi sonrisa ser correspondida por mi aniki.

Besó a mi hermano de nuevo, gimiendo en su boca, sintiendo sus gemidos ahogados en la mía.

El beso seguía de manera tierna, mientras mis movimientos se hacían un poco más rápidos, levantando y dejando caer mis caderas sobre las de mi hermano, sintiendo su erección entrar y salir de mi cuerpo, enloqueciéndome y haciéndome desear más, lo que me lleva a moverme más y más rápido.

En poco tiempo, las caderas de mi hermano también se mueven junto con las mías, penetrándome más profundo.

Los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos provocan que algo de agua de la tina caiga al suelo, pero eso poco nos importa.

Yo sigo moviéndome, escuchando los gemidos de mi aniki, incluso oyendo mis propios gemidos, sonrojándome más por ambos hechos.

:

_·_

POV´S Normal

Ambos cuerpos vibraban de placer y amor, resultando en gemidos de puro éxtasis que llenaban la habitación.

Madara besaba el cuello de su hermano, mientras tomaba su erección y comenzaba a masturbarle con rapidez, escuchando un sonoro gemido por parte de Izuna, gemido mezclado con la sensación del interior del menor apretándose un poco más entorno a su miembro, lo cual le provocó un fuerte gemido también a él.

-Aaah…a…aniki…mmm…- logró decir Izuna, entre fuertes gemidos.

-Mmg…aah…otouto…mmm…- gimió Madara, masturbando más a su hermanito, quien arqueó un poco su espalda, apegando su pecho al del mayor, al igual que echaba un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar de moverse sobre las caderas de su hermano.

-Madara…mmm…ya…no…puedo…aaaah…- avisó el azabache, entreabriendo un poco sus ojos y mirando la cara de placer de su aniki, quien también entreabrió sus ojos y le miro.

Los labios del Uchiha mayor fueron al cuello de su hermano, dando unos cuantos besos y llegando a su oído.

-Aah…hazlo…mmm…- susurró el pelinegro entre controlados gemidos.

Esa palabra basto para que Izuna se aferrara con más fuerza al cuerpo de su hermano, mientras se corría en el agua, sintiendo casi en ese mismo momento el cuerpo de su aniki tensándose y a la par, la semilla de su hermano llenarle.

Dos sonoros gemidos salieron de la boca de los hermano cuando llegaron al orgasmo, ambos diciendo el nombre del otro.

El azabache recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, respirando agitadamente.

Mientras por su lado, Madara también respiraba agitadamente, intentando recuperar aire, abrazando a su hermano.

Los hermanos se abrazaban con cariño mientras recuperaban un poco de oxigeno.

Izuna le dio un suave beso en el hombro a su hermano, mirándole de reojo, notando que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en los labios del mayor.

Madara miró con cariño a su hermano, sonriéndole con amor.

Los Uchiha se dieron otro beso, corto pero lleno de amor y calidez.

-Tengo hambre- dijo el azabache, sonriendo apenadamente, pero siendo apoyado por un sonido que hizo su estomago, lo cual lo apenó un poco más e hizo reír al mayor.

-Vamos a comer, otouto- dijo el mayor después de reír, a lo que el menor sonrió mientras asentía.

El ojinegro mayor se levantó de la tina, ayudando a su hermanito a levantarse, y con cuidado, ambos salieron de dicha tina, quitando el tapón de esta y dejando que el agua se fuera.

"Está vez si sentí todo el semen de mi hermano salir de mi cuerpo, yendo a dar al agua. Es extraño" pensó el azabache, amarrándose una toalla mientras veía el agua tirada en el suelo.

-Creo que hicimos un desastre- dijo sonrojado Izuna, mirando a su hermano, quien miró el agua tirada.

-Deja que la gente que trabaja aquí se preocupe por eso- respondió con sencillez Madara, sonriéndole a su ahora amante, quien suspiro resignado, sonriendo levemente.

-Está bien, como sea- aceptó Izuna, saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, siendo seguido de su hermano, quien le abrazó por la espalda besándole el cuello, haciendo al menor reír un poco y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ya, Madara- reprochó sonriente y alegre el menor Uchiha, riendo un poco, risa imitada por el pelinegro.

-Déjame disfrutarte- dijo Madara, dando unos cuantos besos en el cuello de su hermano, quien sonrió levemente.

-Disfrutaremos de estar juntos todo el día, pero ahora vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre- contestó el azabache, dando vuelta y mirando a su hermano, quien asintió sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo, vamos a desayunar- aceptó el Uchiha mayor.

Los hermanos comenzaron a vestirse, mirándose con cariño, y en el caso del menor… sonrojado y apenado, pero sin duda, ambos estaban felices.

-Oye, Madara- llamó el azabache, mirando de reojo a su hermano mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-Dime- respondió el mayor, también terminando de vestirse y volteando a ver a su hermano.

-Eh… ¿ya no te vas a casar con Karin verdad?- preguntó Izuna, un poco temeroso de que su aniki aun se fuera a casar con la chica.

Madara sonrió levemente, acercándose a su hermano, sentándose a su lado en la cama y dándole un corto pero cálido beso, mirándolo con amor.

-Por supuesto que no. Cuando volvamos, cancelare la boda con Karin- respondió el pelinegro, a lo que una sonrisa se posó en los labios del Uchiha menor.

-Gracias- agradeció el menor, abrazando a su hermano, quien correspondió el abrazo con calidez.

Otro sonido proveniente del estomago de Izuna se dejó oír, por lo que se separó de su hermano un tanto apenado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó apenado y sonrojado el azabache.

El moreno mayor rio un poco.

-De verdad mueres de hambre- aseguró Madara, sonriendo viendo al menor sonrojarse un poco más, por lo que volvió a reír, levantándose de la cama, tomando la mano de su hermano, quien sonrió aun apenado y se levantó de la cama, dedicándole una sonrisa a su aniki.

Ambos Uchiha salieron del cuarto, yendo al restaurante del hotel.

···

POV´S De Izuna

…:

Salí de la habitación con mi aniki, rumbo al restaurante. Por alguna extraña razón me estaba muriendo de hambre.

No tardamos más que unos minutos en llegar a nuestro destino. Tomamos asiento en una mesa con un sillón semicircular, y casi en seguida llegó el mesero y ordenamos algo de comer.

Miraba sonriente a mi hermano y él me veía igual, estábamos muy felices.

Sentí la mano de Madara tomar la mía, entrelazándola; me dejé hacer, no me importaba si se llegaba a ver que estábamos tomados de la mano. Nada me importaba en este momento, solo disfrutar de estar con mi hermano.

···

POV´S Normal

…:

Los hermanos y amantes comenzaron a desayunar, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, demostrando uno que otro gesto de cariño.

La poca gente que había allí veía con naturalidad las muestras de afecto de los jóvenes, solo una que otra persona notaba que su amor iba más haya de lo fraternal, cosa que les sorprendía pero preferían dejarlos ser.

-Listo, termine- dijo Izuna, después de haber comido un poco más de lo que usualmente comía, para extrañez de su hermano.

-Yo también- dijo Madara, aun viendo extrañado a su hermano, aunque dejándolo pasar pues realmente no era algo grave ni de preocupación.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó el mayor a su hermanito mientras esperaban la cuenta.

-No sé. Tal vez podemos dar una vuelta por allí, o esquiar- respondió indeciso el menor.

El pelinegro suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras veía venir al mesero.

Después de que la cuenta se pago, los hermanos Uchiha salieron del restaurante, sin saber a donde ir o que hacer.

-¿Qué tal si…? ¿Volvemos a la habitación?- preguntó Madara, abrazando por la espalda a su hermano, quien se sonrojo un poco.

-Eh…- Izuna se quedó sin habla, pues realmente él también quería tener intimidad con su hermano.

Al ver la reacción del azabache, el mayor rio un poco.

-Tomare eso como un si. Vamos- dijo el pelinegro, tomando de la mano a su hermanito y regresando a la habitación.

···

POV´S De Izuna

…:

La propuesta de mi hermano de volver a la habitación me había sonado tan tentadora que no pude resistirme, y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estábamos llegando a la habitación.

Entramos al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

Madara me abrazó por la espalda de nuevo, justo como ayer, lo que me hizo sonreír, sintiendo a mi hermano besándome en el cuello mientras sus manos desbrochaban la chamarra que llevaba y después de quitármela, mi hermano coló sus manos por debajo de mi playera, acariciándome el estomago.

-mmm…aniki- gemí suave al sentir las caricias de mi hermano.

Entrecerré un poco los ojos, dejándome llevar hasta la cama por Madara, notando que el cuarto ya estaba limpio, de seguro alguien de limpieza lo había echo, me sonroje un poco ante ese hecho.

Sentí la cama frente a mí, por lo que me dejé caer de rodillas en ella, gateando un poco, escuchando como mi aniki se quitaba la chamarra y playera que usaba, por lo que yo me levanté un poco, quedando de rodillas en la cama, y también me quité la playera, lanzándola por allí, para luego volver a quedarme en cuatro, sintiendo casi al instante a Madara sobre mí, besando y lamiendo mi cuello, haciéndome suspirar y removerme, excitándome.

Los labios de mi hermano descendieron hasta mi espalda, jugando allí, descubriendo más puntos sensibles que ni sabía que tenía.

Mis suspiros aumentaron, mezclándose con leves jadeos, a la par que las manos de mi aniki llegaron a mis pantalones, desabrochándolos y bajándolos junto con mi ropa interior, dejándome desnudo, para vergüenza mía.

Miré de reojo a Madara, viéndolo sonreírme mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, y se quitaba las últimas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, quedando desnudo, haciéndome sonrojar aun más, pero a la vez… haciéndome desearlo más.

Madara se acomodó un poco sobre mí, mientras con la mano derecha delineaba mis labios, por lo que abrí mi boca, dejando que sus dedos entraran y comencé a ensalivarlos.

Sentí más corrientes eléctricas recorriendo mi cuerpo, estas eran provocadas por mí aniki que había empezado a dar suaves mordidas en puntos sensibles recién descubiertos en mi espalda.

Ensalive un poco mas los dedos de mi hermano, gimiendo suavemente, haciendo un poco hacia atrás mi cuerpo, momento en el cual sentí mi trasero chocar con la dura erección de mi aniki, temblando inevitablemente, pero de excitación, a lo que me sonroje todavía más, escuchando un suspiro por parte de Madara.

-aahaa… Izuna- suspiro suavemente, restregando un poco su miembro en mi trasero, sonrojándome.

-¿Te…molesta?- preguntó roncamente Madara, y en respuesta negué con la cabeza, moviendo mi trasero contra su miembro, haciendo más roce, provocando gemidos en mi hermano y en mi mismo.

Pasamos un rato haciendo ese roce, hasta que mi aniki sacó sus dedos de mi boca, a lo que le mire de reojo y sonrojado.

Madara acarició una de mis nalgas haciéndome gemir un poco.

-Esta vez lo haremos en esta posición- me dijo con calidez y lujuria en mi oído, a lo que asentí entre jadeos, deseoso de que continuara, y así fue…

En pocos segundos, un dedo entró en mi cuerpo, por lo que gemí, moviendo mi trasero contra ese dedo, diciéndole así a mi hermano que no sentía dolor y que podía seguir.

Un segundo dedo entró, causándome una extraña pero para nada desagradable sensación, así que gemí con placer, sintiendo como Madara metía un tercer dedo con cuidado, dejando los tres dedos quietos.

No sentí dolor, ni el más mínimo.

Mi aniki comenzó a mover sus dedos en mi interior, haciéndome gritar y gemir.

-Pu…puedes entrar, estoy…mmm…bien…- hable entre gemidos y con voz ronca, sintiendo enseguida unos besos en mi cuello y luego en mi oído.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Madara, aun moviendo sus dedos dentro de mí.

Jadee y asentí, temblando un poco de placer.

Los dedos de mi hermano salieron de mi cuerpo, y lo sentí acomodarse tras de mí.

-¿Listo?- preguntó mirándome, mientras yo le veía de reojo, asintiendo.

Madara tomó mis caderas, y comenzó a hundirse en mi cuerpo, a lo que respondí arqueando mi espalda de placer, gimiendo en voz alta.

-mm…Madara…aaah…mmg…aaaah…- gemí con locura, mientras mi hermano iniciaba las embestidas, siendo un poco suaves y a buen ritmo.

Mis gemidos y los de mi hermano inundaron de nuevo la habitación.

-Aah…Izuna...mmm…mm…- gimió mi aniki, comenzando un vaivén más rápido.

-Así…mas…aaah…mmm…mas…aah…- gemí, comenzando a perder la conciencia, la cual se sumía en el placer que recibía de mi hermano.

-mmm…aaah…Izu…tu cuerpo…me gusta estar….en tú…interior…cálido…y…apretado…- me dijo Madara entre gemidos y jadeos, y esas palabras así como me sonrojaron, me encendieron aun más.

-Mmmg…me gusta…recibirte…aaah…aniki…mmg…- respondí apenas.

Las embestidas aumentaron de fuerza y velocidad, adentrando de lleno en mi cuerpo la erección de mi hermano, lo cual ya me tenía enloquecido.

Veía estrellas de nuevo, gimiendo y escuchando los gemidos de mi hermano.

Una mano de mi nissan me acariciaba el vientre, y sin poder evitarlo, tome su mano y la puse en mi erección.

-Mastúrbame…- pedí en un hilo de voz y entre gemidos, sintiendo segundos después, como mi aniki recorría todo mi miembro con su mano, aumentando aun más mi placer.

···

POV´S Normal

…:

Las embestidas del mayor aceleraban cada vez más, causándoles a ambos hermanos un placer indescriptible.

Olas de placer recorrían los jóvenes cuerpos, concentrándose en sus miembros, haciéndoles ver estrellas, planetas, constelaciones y todo lo posible.

El menor jadeaba y gemía totalmente sonrojado, gritando y pidiendo más, siendo complacido por su hermano.

Madara se hundía cada vez más en ese joven cuerpo, a la par que masturbaba al menor.

-Mmg…ya…mmm…casi…aaah…- gimió con fuerza el azabache, apretando las sabanas entre sus manos, dejando su cuerpo caer, pero manteniendo sus caderas levantadas, sin dejar de gemir o jadear.

-Yo…igual…mmm…aagh…mmm…- respondió el Uchiha mayor, moviéndose un poco más rápido.

Izuna vió una estrella, sintiendo todo su cuerpo vibrar y sintiendo algo explotar en su interior, llegando al orgasmo en un grito con el nombre de su hermano, corriéndose en la cama, parte de su vientre y de la mano de su hermano y amante.

Madara vio la misma estrella que su hermano, al sentir el cuerpo de este tensarse, vibrando bastante y sintiendo una explosión fuerte en su interior, por lo que tembló un poco, gimiendo el nombre del menor, sintiendo el orgasmo golpearle y corriéndose en su interior.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, por lo que el ojinegro mayor se dejó caer sobre su hermanito, cuidando no lastimarlo, mientras que este por su parte, sonrió levemente.

Las agitadas respiraciones y los fuertes latidos de ambos hermanos eran todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación.

En unos minutos los hermanos ya habían recuperado un poco las respiraciones, momento en el que el mayor se levantó y sacó su miembro del cuerpo de su hermano, quien gimió levemente, sonrojando y haciendo sonreír a Madara, quien se recostó al lado de su otouto.

Izuna abrazó de inmediato a su hermano, como si fuera una ilusión a punto de desvanecerse, pero el ojinegro mayor le hizo saber que no era así.

-Te amo otouto- dijo cálidamente el pelinegro, acariciando la espalda de su hermano, quien sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, aniki- respondió el azabache, mirando con sonrojo a su hermano, quien le sonrió, para luego besarle.

El beso no duró mucho pues aunque los hermanos habían recuperado un poco el aire, aun estaban agitados.

-Descansa Izuna- dijo Madara, tapando al menor, sin dejar de abrazarle.

-Tú también descansa Madara- dijo con voz suave Izuna, sonriendo levemente, para casi enseguida quedarse dormido.

El mayor rio levemente, cerrando sus ojos y quedándose dormido también.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>Pues bien, allí otros dos pequeños lemon :3<p>

El primero me quedo un poco meloso ¬w¬ mientras que el segundo… pues eso de ver estrellas lo saque de una canción que estaba escuchando en el momento de escribir el lemon, la canción se llama…: Yo no te pido la luna, pero la versión de Jeans. Hay si quieren la oyen, que no tiene nada que ver con el Fic, pero pues… me inspiro para el segundo lemon xD

Bueno… emm a ya xDU

Agradecimientos:

Sora91: Gracias por tu coment :D sip, los cambios fueron para mejora ^^

Eh… creo que ya es todo :3 ah y perdón por las siempre existentes y odiosas faltas de ortografía ¬¬ trabajo en ellas, pero siempre hay una que otra por allí -.-

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena n.n sonó a trabalenguas xD

Bien, nos leemos en el próximo capi…

Gracias a quienes leen, aunque no comenten, se les agradece :)

Saludos a todos y hasta luego.

SAYO x3

¿Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Título: **Enamorado de mi Aniki  
><strong>

Autor: Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto  
>Rating: M<br>Genero: Romance/Drama/Incesto/Mpreg  
>Parejas secundarias: ItaSasu<p>

Parejas Mencionadas: Dan x Tsunade. Orochimaru x Kabuto

Palabras: 3.360

Aclaraciones: Pelinegro para Madara, azabache para Izuna

Disclaimer: _Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, lamentablemente TwT pero los que leen él manga de Naruto semana a semana, habrán sentido una vibra MadaIzu en el manga de hace dos semanas *-* ¡Gracias por eso Kishi!..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: <strong>**En él avión**

* * *

><p>Madara e Izuna iban en el avión de vuelta a casa, después de haber terminado su fin de semana juntos.<p>

El azabache tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su hermano, sonriendo alegre.

-¿Disfrutaste el viaje?- preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa, viendo que su hermano se acomodaba un poco mejor y levantaba la mirada, viéndole.

-Sí, lo disfrute mucho, aniki- respondió sonriente Izuna, abrazando más a su hermano, este por su lado correspondió el abrazo.

-Fue muy provechoso el viaje- dijo suavemente el pelinegro, acariciando un poco la cintura de su otouto.

-M…Madara… no- replicó apenado el menor, sintiéndose un poco extraño por esa suave caricia.

-¿Dime porque no?- preguntó entretenido Madara, volviendo a acariciar la cintura del azabache.

El Uchiha menor se mordió un poco el labio, evitando soltar un pequeño gemido.

"Desde que inició todo con Madara, me he sentido muy sensible, por eso su más mínima caricia me hace excitarme" pensó apenado Izuna, viendo sonrojado a su aniki.

-P…porque estamos en… en un avión- respondió avergonzado el azabache, tratando de ocultar que comenzaba a excitarse.

Madara miró un poco a la demás gente en el avión, viendo que algunos dormían mientras que otros estaban distraídos en otras cosas, por lo que sonrió de medio lado, tomándole la mano a su hermano menor mientras se ponía de pie, jalando a Izuna, haciéndolo ponerse de pie también.

-Madara ¿A dónde…?- habló el azabache, siendo silenciado por su hermano.

-Shh…- silenció el mayor, jalando a Izuna y llevándolo al baño.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Madara comenzó a besarle el cuello a su hermano menor.

-mm…aah…aniki- gimió el menor, apegándose a su hermano y desabrochándole la camisa que llevaba, acariciándole el pecho y rozando sus pezones, sintiendo los cálidos suspiros de Madara en el cuello.

-Izuna…- susurró el pelinegro con voz ronca, haciendo temblar al menor.

-Madara…aah…- gimió de nuevo Izuna, haciéndose para atrás y sintiendo el lavabo, recargándose un poco en él, cosa que el ojinegro mayor notó, por lo que cargo un poco a su hermano y lo sentó en el lavabo, mientras le besaba y lamía el cuello.

Izuna se sonrojó aún más, pero la excitación del momento le hacía no replicar y cooperar en todo, sintiendo una enorme calidez y necesidad de sentir la piel desnuda de su hermano, razón por la cual terminó de desabrocharle la camisa a su hermano, quien en un pequeño movimiento dejó caer la prenda al suelo, mientras le desabrochaba su camisa al menor, sin dejar de lamerle el cuello, quitando la prenda y bajando con suaves besos por el cuello del menor, descendiendo hasta su estómago, en donde se entretuvo un momento, lamiendo y besando el ombligo de su hermano.

-mmg…Madara…- gimió suavemente el Uchiha menor.

Él ojinegro mayor sonrió un poco más, y mientras jugaba en el estómago de su hermano, comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, sintiéndolo temblar aunque sabiendo que era de excitación. Terminó de desabrochar rápidamente la prenda, momento en el que su otouto bajo un momento del lavabo, dejando caer su pantalón y bóxer, mostrando su excitado cuerpo, sonrojándose pero deseando continuar.

-Creí que esto te apenaba- dijo con diversión Madara al oído de su hermanito, haciéndolo temblar un poco más.

-Cl…claro que me apena, pero…- respondió Izuna, haciendo una pausa pues le avergonzaba decir lo siguiente.

-Pero… ¿Qué?- cuestionó divertido el mayor, mientras volvía a sentar a su hermano en el lavabo.

-N…nada- se negó a responder el azabache, sintiendo la cálida mano de su hermano en su erección, acariciándola un poco, lo que le provocó un jadeo y que se retorciera un poco, chocando su espalda con el espejo que estaba en frente al lavabo.

-Dime… o no sigo- amenazó el Uchiha mayor, viendo como su hermano y amante abría los ojos y le miraba con suplica, a lo cual sonrió de medio lado, diciendo que su amenaza iba muy enserio.

-Sí…si me apena, pero… quiero estar contigo, necesito que me hagas el amor- habló rojo como un jitomate el menor azabache, haciendo sonreír aún más a su hermano.

-Me gusta escucharte así- dijo roncamente Madara, para luego bajar hasta llegar a la erección de su hermano y comenzar a lamerla, recorriéndola con la lengua, saboreando la caliente piel, provocando más gemidos y jadeos en el menor.

-Aah…M…Madara…mm…aah…- gimió sonrojado pero con placer Izuna, removiéndose un poco mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza de su hermano.

Madara rio un poco, tomando el miembro de su hermano entre sus manos, masajeándolo un poco más fuerte y rápido, escuchando más fuertes gemidos por parte de su otouto.

-Vas a tener que controlar un poco tus gemidos, por qué el hecho de que estemos en el baño no quiere decir que no nos pueden escuchar- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado el ojinegro mayor.

El Uchiha menor entreabrió sus ojos viendo a su hermano, asintiendo a lo que le había dicho, y después de esto, el mayor metió por completo la erección de su hermano en su boca, apretándola en su cavidad y degustándola, succionando la hinchada y húmeda punta, provocando que Izuna delirara de placer, pero debido al lugar donde estaban, el menor se mordía su labio inferior, soltando leves jadeos y unos cuantos gruñidos de placer, limitándose a solo eso, mientras apretaba un poco los cabellos de su hermano entre sus manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que volaba a cada lamida, a cada succión, a cada movimiento de su aniki sentía que veía estrellas a su alrededor.

-mmg…a…aah…aniki…mm…así…mm…más…ahha…- gimió Izuna, sintiendo al mayor tomar sus caderas con fuerza y chupar su miembro más duro y rápido, llevándole al total placer.

El pelinegro sonrió en sus adentros, tallando el hinchado glande con su lengua, haciendo apenas un tenue roce de sus dientes en él, viendo a su hermano temblar de placer.

-Mm…Madara…ya…no…aaah…aguanto…mm…- aviso entre jadeos el menor, solo pudiendo ver una última vez a su hermano, quien le miró con cariño. Y luego de eso, el azabache se corrió en la boca de su aniki, mordiéndose más fuerte el labio inferior, ahogando un fuerte gemido y sustituyéndolo por un gruñido de placer, mientras su esencia se derramaba en la boca de Madara, quien recibió el semen de su otouto con un gran gusto, saboreándolo y comiéndolo como si fuera un manjar, que para él lo era.

Izuna jadeaba, disfrutando los restos de ese fuerte y arrasador orgasmo, no logrando normalizar su respiración pues los labios de su hermano se posaron sobre los suyos, besándole con cariño, aunque desde luego el beso duró poco pues no había mucho aire en sus pulmones cuando el mayor le besó.

Las manos del Uchiha mayor recorrían la cintura de su hermanito, momento en el que este pasó sus manos también por la cintura de su hermano, solo que él le desabrochó el pantalón con habilidad aunque con sus manos un poco temblorosas, quitando lo más rápido que pudo tanto el pantalón como el bóxer, dejando a su hermano desnudo como él.

Las acciones del menor hicieron sonreír al mayor, sí era obvio que Izuna le necesitaba, aunque él también necesitaba el cuerpo de su otouto.

-Hazme el amor Madara- pidió sonrojado pero con necesidad el azabache, no tardando en sentir el cuerpo de su hermano casi completamente pegado al suyo, dándole un apasionado y amoroso beso, el cual correspondió con hambre, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su aniki, abrazándolo de la cintura con las piernas, provocando obviamente el choque de ambos duros miembros.

Madara tomó las caderas de su hermano, acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas y tomando su erección con una mano, la acercó a la entrada del menor, Izuna respondió a esto moviendo sus caderas contra el húmedo e hinchado glande de su hermano, quien tomó esto como un permiso otorgado, por lo que introdujo todo su miembro en el cuerpo del menor.

Izuna arqueo su espalda con la intención de separarse de los labios de su hermano, pero el mayor se lo impidió, continuando besándolo, ahogando ambos sus respectivos sonoros gemidos en la boca del otro, y haciendo eso fue que el Uchiha mayor comenzó a moverse rápido dentro y fuera de su hermano, embistiéndolo con pasión, mientras le acariciaba los muslos, sintiendo tanto sus temblores como sus gemidos ahogados.

-mmg…aniki…mmm…- gimió un poco el menor, separándose un momento en busca de aire, cosa que su hermano también hizo.

-aah…Izuna…mmg…mm…- gimió Madara, lamiendo el cuello de su hermano, conteniéndose y jadeando roncamente, soltando unos gruñidos provocados por rasguños de su hermano en su espalda, los cuales lejos de lastimarlo o molestarle, le excitaban y le gustaban, aunque cualquiera diría que eso era masoquismo, y tal vez lo era.

Los dos hermanos jadeaban roncamente, controlando sus gemidos devorándose el uno al otro, ahora siendo el menor quien lamiera y degustara la piel del cuello de su hermano, jadeando de vez en cuando en su oído.

Y aunque ambos hubiesen querido alargar el momento, sabían que no podían por estar en donde estaban.

Él ojinegro mayor había comenzado a masturbar a su hermano con rapidez, ahogando sus gemidos al besarlo con ansias, beso correspondido de igual manera.

El interior cálido y apretado del azabache se había apretado aún más en torno a la erección de su hermano, debido a que este le estaba masturbando con rapidez.

Madara se movía cada vez más rápido, besando y devorando la boca de su hermano, sin dejar de mirar las reacciones placenteras en su rostro, sonriendo en sus adentros, mirando como su otouto abría un poco sus ojos, encontrándose con los suyos.

Las negras miradas se cruzaron un momento, diciéndose todo lo que sentían, todo el amor que se tenían los hermanos era demostrado con lo que hacían y con la manera en que se miraban. Él Uchiha mayor sonrió un poco, y sin dejar de embestir a su hermanito, acercó su rostro al de él, lamiendo lentamente un hilo de saliva que escapaba de la comisura de los labios de Izuna, siguiendo la saliva hasta llegar a los labios de su hermano y amante, iniciando otro beso, solo que este iba suave y lento, con enorme cariño.

Suavemente se movían los labios del mayor sobre los de su hermano, este correspondía con la misma calidez y suavidad, sintiendo una punzada de placer que le indicaba que estaba por correrse, y aunque quiso separarse de su aniki para avisarle, prefirió continuar con el beso, abrazándose fuertemente a él al sentir el segundo orgasmo golpearle.

El cálido semen de Izuna cayó entre ambos vientres y en la mano de su hermano, siendo el gemido del menor ahogado en la boca de Madara, quien se corrió después de una última embestida, llenando el cuerpo de su hermano con su semilla, ahogando también su gemido entre el beso.

Izuna abrazó a su hermano, deshaciendo ya el beso por falta de oxígeno, jadeando bastante, con sus ojos cerrados.

Madara también jadeaba con sus ojos cerrados, acariciando un poco la cintura de su hermano, sonriendo levemente, entreabriendo los ojos y viendo el rostro sonrojado y jadeante del azabache, sonriendo un poco más por esa escena. Amaba ver esa carita de su hermano.

-¿Te he dicho cuanto me gusta ver esa linda carita?- preguntó el Uchiha mayor, viendo como su hermano reía un poco, bastante sonrojado.

El menor abrió sus ojos, viendo a su hermano, sonriéndole sonrojado.

-Sí, muchas veces- respondió Izuna, sonriendo cariñosamente pero sin perder el enorme sonrojo de su rostro.

-Sigue gustándome, y me seguirá gustando por siempre- dijo con una cálida y amorosa sonrisa el mayor, apenando más a su hermano, aunque estaba por demás decir que al azabache le gustaba escuchar a su hermano decirle cosas como esas, debido a muchas razones, pero sobre todo a dos en principal…: la primera, que nunca creyó que podría estar así con su hermano. Y la segunda, que aunque conocía a su hermano, le sorprendía que él pudiera ser así de amoroso y cariñoso, pues creía que aunque ahora eran amantes también, Madara no le iba a tratar así de cariñoso. Estás dos principales razones hacían que el ojinegro menor disfrutara cada una de las cosas que su hermano le decía.

-Te amo aniki- dijo el Uchiha menor, sonriendo un poco más, acariciándole la mejilla a su hermano.

-También te amo- correspondió el mayor, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su hermanito, para luego verle con cariño y ayudarlo a bajar del lavabo, para comenzar a vestirse.

Una pequeña mueca de dolor apareció por unos segundos en el rostro de Izuna, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su hermano.

-¿Aun te duele?- preguntó un poco extrañado Madara, haciendo sonrojar de nuevo al menor.

-Casi no, pero…pero es normal, no te preocupes- respondió sonrojado el azabache, tomando algo de papel y limpiándose un poco, aunque bastante apenado, cosa que le sacó una pequeña risa al pelinegro, quien comenzó a comer el semen que había en su mano, para más pena de su hermanito.

-Es que ya lo hemos hecho varias veces, por eso se me hace extraño que aun te duela- dijo el mayor, sonriendo de medio lado, terminando de limpiar su mano del semen del menor, este se sonrojo color foco navideño rojo.

-Madara…- dijo reprochante Izuna, viendo de la misma manera a su hermano, viéndolo reír un poco, por lo que suspiró con resignación, limpiándose un poco más, aunque notando casi en seguida un deje de preocupación en el rostro de su aniki, aunque lo dejo pasar, siguiendo con lo que hacía.

-¿Y si te lastime?- preguntó un poco preocupado el mayor ojinegro, viendo que su hermano le miraba en seguida.

-No es así, estoy bien. Es solo… que aún no me acostumbro del todo, pero ya se me pasara, además no es un gran dolor, solo fue… una punzadita, estoy bien. No te preocupes Madara- dijo con cariño el azabache, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su amante y hermano, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de alivio por parte de él.

Los dos Uchiha comenzaron a vestirse después de haber limpiado un poco lo que se había ensuciado, enviando pequeñas miradas al cuerpo del otro y sonrojándose en el caso de Izuna cuando era atrapado en una de esas miradas por su hermano.

El ojinegro menor estuvo listo rápidamente, por lo que abrió un poco la puerta, asomándose y viendo que no había nadie por allí, por lo que sonrió un poco y volteo a ver a su hermano un momento.

-¿Sabes algo…? A mí también me gusta tu carita placentera que pones cuando hacemos el amor- soltó Izuna, para luego salir del baño y cerrarlo, yendo a su lugar, dejando a su aniki sorprendido y descolocado por el comentario. Madara lo debía admitir… se sonrojó por lo dicho por su hermano menor, por lo que agradecía que este hubiera salido y no le hubiera visto así de apenado, aunque realmente no hizo falta que el menor le viera, pues lo conocía muy bien, tanto como para saber que si lo había hecho sonrojar, razón por la cual el azabache estaba sentado en su lugar con una sonrisa triunfante.

Madara llegó a su lugar, sentándose y viendo un poco a su hermanito…

-¿Al fin te hice sonrojar eh?- preguntó triunfante el menor.

-No me sonroje- negó el pelinegro, virando su rostro hacia el lado contrario, viendo solo de reojo a su otouto.

-Si claro- dijo indiferente Izuna, sin borrar la orgullosa sonrisa que estaba posada en sus labios desde que salió del baño.

-No lo estaba- siguió negándose el mayor.

-Claro… buenas noches- respondió el azabache, acomodándose contra la ventana para dormir, momento en el que se ganó la mirada del mayor.

-Ven acá- dijo el Uchiha mayor, tomando suavemente el brazo de su hermano y jalándolo un poco, atrayéndolo a él y abrazándolo, cosa que hizo reír un poco al menor ojinegro, quien desde luego se acomodó recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, justo en la misma posición en la que estaban antes de ir al baño.

-Buenas noches aniki- dijo un poco soñoliento Izuna, abrazando cariñosamente al mayor.

-Buenas noches otouto- respondió Madara, acariciando un poco los cabellos de su hermano.

-Y gane- sentenció el azabache, comenzando a quedarse dormido, haciendo bufar a su amante y hermano.

Y solo unos minutos después, el Uchiha mayor vio a su hermano dormido, por lo que sonrió un poco apenado, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, ganaste una vez- aceptó el ojinegro mayor, para luego cerrar los ojos, quedándose dormido al instante, momento en el que Izuna abrió un ojito viendo a su hermano dormido.

-Gane; lo sabía- susurró el azabache, sonriendo y cerrando su ojito, abrazándose más a su aniki, quedándose ahora sí… dormido realmente.

Izuna: 1

Madara: 0

Ese era el contador por ese día…

···.···

Unas horas más tarde…

···.···

El avión había llegado al aeropuerto, y ambos Uchiha ahora estaban recogiendo sus maletas, caminando con rumbo al estacionamiento del lugar, para ir en busca del auto del mayor.

-Me sorprende no ver a tú… ``novia´´- dijo con celos Izuna, mientras se acercaban al auto de su hermano.

Madara rio un poco, oh sí, también amaba ver así de celoso a su pequeño y amado hermanito.

-No le veo el chiste- volvió a hablar el azabache, frunciendo el ceño, abriendo la cajuela y guardando sus maletas, al igual que su hermano.

Los dos subieron al auto después de haber guardado el equipaje.

-Entonces ¿qué? ¿Por qué no vino tú novia?- cuestionó aun con celos el menor, mirando de reojo y con el ceño fruncido a su hermano, este soltó una risa de nuevo.

-¿Tengo cara de payasito o qué?- preguntó molesto Izuna, aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Si vieras lo lindo y gracioso que te ves con esos ataques de celos…- dijo Madara a manera de respuesta, por lo que el menor parpadeo un poco, volviendo a fruncir el ceño momentos después.

-¿Ósea que sí tengo cara de payasito?- dijo con más molestia el azabache, rodando los ojos, volviendo a escuchar otra risa por parte de su hermano y pareja.

-Sí te sigues riendo de mí, abro la puerta del coche y me lazó- amenazó seriamente Izuna, viendo de reojo como su hermano dejaba de reír, más aun así conservaba una sonrisa divertida, lo que le seguía molestando.

-¡Quita esa cara Madara, que no soy payaso!- gritó el menor, estando por jalarse el cabello, y es que su hermano le podía llegar a poner muy de nervios.

-Bueno, la quito, y entonces ni siquiera contigo voy a sonreír- advirtió el mayor ojinegro, notando como su hermano le miraba entre serio y preocupado.

Aunque le molestaba que su hermano se riera de sus celos, Izuna admitía que le gustaba ver reír a su hermano, por lo que prefirió no seguir recriminándole nada.

-Tsk… olvídalo- se rindió el azabache, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un divertido puchero mientras miraba hacia enfrente, viendo la carretera, cosa que le causó más gracia a Madara.

-¿Sabes que también me gusta ver tú cara de celos, tú cara de enojo, tú cara de desespero, y finalmente… tú cara de puchero?- preguntó divertidamente el Uchiha mayor, sorprendiendo un poco a su hermanito, quien reflexionó un poco.

-Eso quiere decir que…- Izuna cayó en cuenta de que hermano le había tendido una trampa para provocarle todas esas emociones.

-Argh…- gritó con molestia y sonrojo el menor, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, haciendo sonreír triunfante al mayor…

Izuna: 1

Madara: 4

La derrota era muy obvia, por qué sí, Izuna nunca conseguía ganarle a su hermano.

* * *

><p>_Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>Jeje xD me divertí escribiendo la última parte, jeje<p>

Bien…

**Agradecimientos:…**

Hika Uchiha Hatake

Sora91

Perdón por la tardanza, por lo corto del capi, por las siempre faltas de ortografía, y sin más que decir… me voy.

Sayo x3


	10. Chapter 10

_Título: **Enamorado de mi aniki**_

_Autor: Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto_  
><em>Rating: M<em>  
><em>Genero: RomanceDrama/Incesto/Mpreg_  
><em>Parejas secundarias: ItaSasu<em>

_Parejas Mencionadas: Dan x Tsunade. Orochimaru x Kabuto_

_Palabras: 5,329_

_Aclaraciones: Pelinegro para Madara, azabache para Izuna_

_Disclaimer:_ _**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto… Bla, Bla, Bla e_eU**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo: 10<strong>

Madara continuaba conduciendo con tranquilidad, mientras su hermano seguía con su puchero.

-¿Entonces…?- preguntó con notables celos Izuna, mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor.

-Karin no vino a buscarme porque se fue de viaje con unas amigas y volverá en unos días- respondió el mayor, suspirando un poco.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- cuestionó con desconfianza y más celos el menor Uchiha.

El pelinegro suspiró con cierta pesadez, pues aunque si bien sí le hacían gracia los celos de su hermanito y le gustaba también verlo así, por otro lado no le gustaba que el menor se enojara con él por simples celos infundados.

-Porque le llame cuando estábamos en el hotel, y me dijo eso- contestó Madara mientras conducía.

-¿Y puede saberse para que le llamaste?- preguntó el azabache con mirada asesina, la cual estaba sobre el mayor, quien le miró de reojo, suspirando de nueva cuenta y poniendo su atención en el camino.

-Para decirle que necesitaba hablar con ella urgente, obviamente para decirle que cancelamos nuestro compromiso, y ya de paso nuestro noviazgo- respondió el mayor ojinegro, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Izuna se quedó un poco pensativo, desviando su mirada algo apenado de sus arrasadores y brutales celos que le atacaban de un momento a otro.

-Más te valía- sentenció seriamente el Uchiha menor, frunciendo el ceño y mirando por la ventana abierta del coche, obteniendo una pequeña y extrañada mirada por parte de su hermano.

"En momentos, siento… que Izuna se comporta algo… exagerado" pensó un poco extrañado Madara.

El camino continuo en silencio, ambos hermanos pensando en algunas cosas…

·.·

Después de un rato, la pareja de hermanos ya estaba en su casa, acomodando su equipaje en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Izuna estaba de pie, guardando ropa en un ropero algo grande, suspirando de vez en cuando, sonriendo feliz, teniendo un inmenso sentimiento de felicidad…

***POV´S De Izuna***

Por fin… por fin soy feliz, después de muchos años de vivir atormentado por amar a mi hermano de manera sobre natural, al fin supe que mi aniki me ama de la misma forma y que nuestro amor superara todo porque estamos juntos.

Sonreía con alegría, cerrando un cajón donde guardé ropa, sintiendo en seguida como mi hermano me abrazaba por la espalda, acariciándome el estómago y besándome el cuello, dándome unas cuantas lamidas que me sacaron varios gemidos, excitándome en unos pocos segundos, cosa que… no me extrañaba del todo, pero si me hacía sentirme un poco raro, ya que desde la primera vez que hice el amor con Madara, siento que hay algo en mí que cambio, aunque no sabría decir que es.

-Mmm…para aniki…- murmure con sonrojo y voz ya ronca.

Escuché una pequeña risa por parte de mi hermano, risa que hizo chocar su aliento en mi piel, por lo que temblé suavemente.

-¿Por qué he de parar si te gusta?- me cuestionó Madara, con lo que pude notar un poco de diversión en sus palabras.

-Pues…pues…n…necesito descansar- me excusé, aunque sabiendo que en realidad quería continuar, más necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar en que era eso que me pasaba, que era ese extraño sentimiento dentro de mí.

-No te creo… así que seguiré con lo que hago- me dijo con naturalidad mi hermano, arrastrándome a la cama y recostándome en ella, poniéndose sobre de mí y besándome con pasión y hambre, beso que desde luego correspondí con un enorme gusto y placer…

-Te amo, Izuna. Y debo admitir que me extrañan un poco tus celos- me susurró al oído mi aniki, mientras me acariciaba el vientre y me desabrochaba el pantalón.

-También te amo, y… lo siento, pero es que tanto tiempo…mm… espere por ti, y ahora me da… me da miedo perderte- conteste con sinceridad, ahogando unos gemidos cuando mi hermano me pellizco uno de mis pezones al desabotonar la camisa blanca que me había puesto hace unos momentos al cambiarme de ropa.

-Nunca me perderás, otouto- prometió Madara, mirándome con cariño, acariciando un momento mis cabellos, por lo que sonreí con sinceridad y tranquilidad.

-Lo sé…- susurré, abrazándome al cuello de mi hermano, besándole con pasión en los labios.

Él me correspondió el beso, acariciándome una mejilla.

Nuestras lenguas se movían una sobre la otra, degustándose, saboreándose y jugando con la otra, haciéndonos vibrar de poco en poco.

La grata sensación del beso duró poco, bastante a decir verdad, pero no podemos vencer la necesidad de oxígeno, por lo que nos separamos jadeantes, más no tardé en sentir como mi hermano me besaba de nuevo en el cuello, lamiendo cada parte, provocándome más y más gemidos.

-Aah…hermano…mmm…te…amo…- gemí con deseo, abriendo mis piernas y no tardando en sentir como mi aniki me quitaba la ropa, toda, dejándome desnudo en poco tiempo y con las piernas bien abiertas, mostrándole mi entrada lo que me hizo sonrojar mucho, bastante pero que al parecer le causó gusto y excitación a mi amado hermano, por lo que me deje hacer, sonriéndole con deseo y necesidad.

-Hazme tuyo…- pedí en un suave susurró, sonriendo apenado, viendo a Madara sonreír un poco más, sintiendo en seguida como me besaba y lamía el cuello, lo que duró poco, pues continuó besando y lamiendo el resto de mi cuerpo, descendiendo poco a poco, pasando por mi pecho y mordiéndome los pezones, a lo que solté un sonoro gemido y cerré mis ojos totalmente excitado y deseoso, llevando mis manos a los hombros de mi hermano y acariciándolos un poco mientras entreabría levemente mis ojos, mirándolo algo apenado por mi gemido.

-No tienes porqué verme así… Sabes que me encanta escucharte gemir así- me dijo, e inevitablemente me sonroje más, justo cuando creía que no se podía…

Una risa salió de los labios de mi niisan, obteniendo una mirada reprochante de mi parte, a lo que rio de nuevo, no dándome tiempo a decirle algo, pues llevo su boca a mi excitada intimidad, metiéndola de una sola a su boca, dejándome sin aliento y causándome enormes sensaciones de placer indescriptible…

-Aaah…Madara…mmm…más…más…- rogué perdido de placer ante las succiones y caricias de mi hermano, aferrando mi mano izquierda a su cabello, mientras que la derecha estaba apretando con fuerza las sabanas de mi cama.

Gemí de nuevo, mucho más alto al sentir los dientes de Madara rozar con delicadeza todo mi miembro.

-¡Niisan…!...mmm…aaah…así…así…más…onegai…aah- supliqué de nuevo, alargando tanto las bocales como las consonantes de cada palabra que dije, mirando con mis ojos apenas abiertos a mi hermano, a mi amante, notando solo hasta entonces que él me miraba con deseo y lujuria, pero también con amor, extraña combinación…

Sentí sus succiones ir cada vez más rápido, a lo que instintivamente arqueé mi espalda y moví mis caderas contra su boca, dando pequeñas embestidas sin poder controlarlo, pero antes de terminar, Madara detuvo lo que hacía y sacó mi erección de su boca, ganándose mi mirada apenada y aunque quise verle mal, solo terminé viéndole con desespero y casi ruego, lo que sin extrañarme le provocó una risa.

-Eres cruel…- susurré ronco y jadeante, mirándolo con una clara cara de ruego y súplica.

-Lo sé —concordó conmigo— pero así disfrutaras más cuando por fin tengas lo que quieres- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, ganándose un bufido como respuesta.

-Ya, ya… No te enojes, te daré lo que quieres muy pronto… o tal vez no tanto, pero igual lo tendrás- habló con calma y un deje de ¿maldad? En sus ojos, lo que sinceramente me provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-`¿Tal vez no tanto?´- repetí inconscientemente, mirando con confusión a mi aniki, ganándome de nueva cuenta una pequeña risa, y de nuevo comenzaba a sentir que por momentos Madara me usaba de su payasito.

-No te fijes tanto en las palabras…- respondió encogiéndose de hombros con natural calma, cosa que me acabó de dar miedo y desconfianza, por lo que me removí un poco, queriendo alejarme de mi hermano.

-Etto… m…mejor dejamos esto para l…luego… estoy c…cansado- tartamudeé levemente, queriendo huir antes que entrar al de seguro perverso juego de mi amante.

-Jeje… no te vas- sentenció un `poco´ malicioso en respuesta a mi intento de escape de él, y en un rápido movimiento se puso sobre mí, sentándose en mis caderas, dejándome sin probabilidades de huir.

Trague saliva con vergüenza y temor de sus juegos, pues yo más que nadie lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que algo se traía…

-Eh… Mada-chan… tú me amas mucho y jamás me harías nada malo ¿verdad?- murmuré con una sonrisa nerviosa y mis mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

-Por supuesto que no, no te haría nada malo… pero por otro lado… —se detuvo unos segundos, obteniendo mi atención total— no te hare nada malo, sino algo… perverso… —acercó sus labios a mi oreja, dando una lamida— que te gustara mucho…- terminó de hablar con un ronco susurro, para acto seguido, morderme un poco mi lóbulo, momento para el que ya temblaba de excitación lo cual no pude dejar de hacer, y mucho menos si Madara me pellizcaba un pezón, acompañando a las lamidas y mordidas en mi oreja.

-Ah…no…- jadeé levemente, temblando un poco más, acariciando la espalda de mi hermano mientras él me seguía torturando.

-No… ¿Qué?...- me preguntó de nuevo con diversión pero en un susurro seductor en mi oído, lo que sencillamente me hizo jadear otra vez.

-N…nada… sigue- me rendí ante sus caricias, dejándome hacer de nuevo, sabiendo sin la necesidad de ver, que mi aniki había sonreído antes de seguir torturando mi oreja.

Mis manos recorrían la espalda de mi hermano por debajo de una camisa gris que llevaba ahora, —siendo obvio que él también se había cambiado de ropa— y decidiéndome a entrar en el juego, —sin saber aún cual era— le desabotoné rápidamente su camisa a Madara, quitándosela y lanzándola algún punto sin importancia en la habitación, recorriendo ahora si la caliente piel de mi amante, clavando un poco mis uñas en su espalda cuando comenzó a frotar dos dedos en mi entrada, provocándome que me retorciera bajo su peso, y que mis gemidos volvieran…

-Ha…Hazlo… onegai…- pedí con deseo, moviendo más mis caderas contra esos dedos, temblando aún mientras mis manos recorrían ahora los costados de mi niisan.

-Aún no…- me respondió, causando impaciencia y más deseo en mi cuerpo…

Iba a protestar cuando Madara se separó un poco de mí y me miró juguetonamente a la vez que yo le miraba deseoso y avergonzado.

-Juguemos un poco más…- susurró, sonriéndome complicemente y mirándome igual…

Su mirada me atrapó y su sonrisa me sedujo, por lo que terminé asintiendo, con la clara intención de dejarme hacer, pero por alguna extraña razón, igual terminé diciéndoselo con palabras.

-Soy tuyo… hazme lo que quieras- murmuré apenado pero deseoso, poniéndome en manos de mi hermano y amante, sabiendo que jamás me lastimaría.

Mi respuesta parece haber sorprendido un poco a Madara, pero así como le sorprendió: le gustó, pues en seguida me sonrió con cariño, acariciándome una mejilla suave y cálidamente, acercándose y dándome un pequeño y delicado beso que hacía contraste con la pasión y lujuria que ambos sentíamos hace unos momentos.

Apenas uno segundos duró el beso, pero me basto para hacerme inmensamente feliz…

Luego de que el beso fuera suavemente rotó, mi hermano sonrió un poco y se levantó de mis caderas, sonriéndome de nuevo con deseo, dedicándome una última mirada antes de que girara y quedáramos en una posición de 69, ruborizándome más pero provocándome también una punzada de excitación en mi intimidad.

Desabroché rápido y deseoso el pantalón de mi hermano, y luego de haberlo bajado un poco junto con el bóxer, miré la dura erección de Madara, sonrojándome más de nuevo pero sin pensarlo comencé a atender la excitación de mi amante, sintiendo como el hacía lo mismo conmigo…

Madara se metió de nuevo todo mi miembro a la boca, degustando de nueva cuenta mi intimidad, succionando bastante fuerte por momentos, mientras que yo… yo estaba tomando venganza…: Acariciaba suavemente con dos dedos su erección, dando varias lamidas a la punta, sin llegar a más, yendo lo más despacio posible, temblando y gimiendo por las acciones de mi aniki, pero aún sin llegar más lejos, no tardando en escuchar un bufido de labios de mi compañero y hermano, bufido que fue clara señal de que estaba disconforme, pero desde luego que yo, siendo también un Uchiha: Era orgulloso, necio y vengativo, por lo cual continué actuando lento y suave, sintiendo como el cuerpo sobre el mío temblaba de excitación, aunado a que Madara movía un poco sus caderas contra mi boca, lo que me hizo sonreír con cierto triunfo, el cual se incrementó al oír hablar a mi amante…

-Izuna… hazlo…- susurró ronco y deseoso mi aniki, y aunque de seguro él no lo quería, sonó suplicante.

Sonreí aún más triunfante, mirándolo levemente, obteniendo también su mirada en la cual leía también la petición de seguir, pero además había algo más:  
>Madara tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, y sus mejillas algo rojas, no sabía distinguir si era de vergüenza o molestia, opino que tal vez ambas pero sin duda más de la primera. Ahora era mi turno de reír, así que lo hice, dejé escapar una risita de mis labios…<p>

-Llevo dos puntos más, en total 3 en el día…- avisé, haciendo bufar de nuevo a mí ahora novio, viéndolo desviar la mirada con más vergüenza, por lo que de nuevo reí.

-Ya son 4… empate…- susurré, notando que ahora era Madara el que iba a reprocharme algo, y ahora fue mi turno de callarlo comenzando a jugar con su intimidad, está vez como debía ser… Metiéndola en mi boca y succionando deseoso y divertido al ver sus gestos de placer mezclados con aún algo de vergüenza y réplica, y supuse que así debía verme yo hace unos momentos, por lo que me sonroje pero intente ocultarlo, dedicándome solo a atender la excitación de mi hermano, sintiendo que el hacía lo mismo conmigo.

Nuestros labios se movían ávidos y fogosos sobre el miembro ajeno, atendiéndolo con atención y deseo…

Yo succionaba con fuerza el glande, sintiéndolo humedecerse más, tanto por mi saliva, como por el pre-semen que escurría, degustando ese sabor mientras mis manos recorrían el resto del miembro, acariciando con suavidad y delicadeza sus testículos, sintiéndolo temblar, jadeando ahogadamente por mi erección que también estaba en su boca, provocándome lo mismo: Que jadeara contra su intimidad y que mi cuerpo temblara de placer puro.

A la vez sentía como mi aniki engullía todo mi miembro, metiéndolo hasta su garganta, a la par que restregaba su húmeda y cálida lengua contra mi glande, haciéndome temblar aún más, sintiendo también sus caricias en mis testículos mezcladas con dos dedos de nuevo tallándose contra mi entrada, provocándome que mi orgasmo se acercara de nueva cuenta, aunque con los mismos resultados de la vez anterior…

Madara se detuvo, cortándome por segunda vez el inmenso placer que sentía, por lo que yo hice lo mismo, ambos quedamos solo jadeando contra la intimidad del otro, lo que duró poco pues mi hermano se movió y dejo de hacer esa posición, aprovechando para quitarse las prendas inferiores y quedar desnudo igual que yo, subiendo a la cama en seguida y poniéndose sobre mí, quedando de nuevo nuestros rostros frente a frente, mirándome jadeante y sonrojado, pero deseoso y creo que hasta cierto punto… Divertido.

-Eres **muy **cruel…- enmarqué con vergüenza y un enorme rubor cubriendo mi níveo rostro, sintiendo toda mi excitación acumulada en mi intimidad.

-Velo por el lado positivo: Al menos ya estoy como tú…- soltó de repente, sonriendo como si hablara del clima, lo que me terminó por apenar mucho más.

-¡No es cierto! —Debatí— Es la segunda vez que me dejas sin… terminar…- susurré lo último ahora si estando total y completamente rojo como luz de semáforo, teniendo la atenta y fija mirada de mi amante sobre mí.

-Ya lo sé, pero valdrá la pena… Te lo prometo, Izu-chan- me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante, a lo que suspire, sonriendo levemente pero… espera… ¿¡Cómo me llamó?!

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así!- reproché con enfado pero aun rojo, viendo a mi hermano reír de nueva cuenta, haciéndome sentir que él acababa de ganar otro punto en el marcador de hoy.

-Tú también sabes que no me gusta que me llames `Mada-chan´ y sin embargo aun así lo haces- habló con calma, encogiéndose de hombros con parsimonia, haciéndome rodar los ojos con mi rubor ya bajando un poco.

-Como sea… ¿Podemos seguir?- pregunté en un susurro, volviendo a recuperar el rojo en mis mejillas, desviando mi mirada apenado, ganándome de nuevo la fija vista de mi hermano.

-Si quieres…- me contestó encogiéndose de hombros, sorprendiéndome y molestándome a la vez.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¡Quiero que hagamos el amor de una vez!- grité exaltado e impulsivamente, dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de decir segundos después, por lo que si ya de por si estaba rojo, termine peor mientras me tapaba el rosto con una mano, totalmente avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir, oyendo otra risa por parte de mi amado hermano, por lo que sentí que el marcador estaba de nuevo del lado de él.

-Me gusta escucharte así- me susurró con diversión, recargando un momento su rostro en mí pecho, dándome suaves besos allí, obteniendo mi mirada…

Apuesto lo que sea a que mi rostro ahora si era de un payasito:  
>Mi ceño fruncido, mi rostro totalmente rojo, mi mirada asesina pero avergonzada, mi boca amenazando con decir algo pero sin palabras logrando salir de ella, solo respirando agitadamente por el enojo y pena que sentía. Oh si… parecía payasito.<p>

-Voy a matarte- logré murmurar amenazadoramente con notable molestia en mí voz, la cual solo ocultaba mi vergüenza, pues no me gustaba perder ni mucho menos, y como no si soy un Uchiha.

Los negros ojos de mi hermano me miraron con cierta naturalidad, para que luego yo en un movimiento rápido hiciera que diéramos vuelta y que yo terminara sobre él intentando pegarle o algo por el estilo. Madara solo sonrió mientras me tomaba ambas muñecas y daba vuelta hacia el otro lado, cosa que yo hice de nuevo y ambos terminamos rodando sobre la cama de un lado a otro hasta que por fin perdí cuando mi aniki se sentó de nueva cuenta en mis caderas y sujetó con fuerza mis muñecas pero cuidando no lastimarme, —pude notar ese detalle—.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarme, Madara!- grité removiéndome bajo su peso, sin poder zafarme de su agarre, por lo que maldije mentalmente.

-Si me matas… ¿Quién te hará el amor?- me preguntó con increíble sencillez, provocando que me sonrojara de nuevo y que me quedara quieto, por lo que soltó mis muñecas segundos después.

-Ya tranquilízate, Izuna. Ya es momento de que hagamos el amor…- me susurró con cierto deseo pero con cariño, comenzando a besar mi cuello mientras baja de encima de mis caderas y se acomodaba entre mis piernas, las cuales abrí sin reproche mientras volvía a acariciar los costados de mi amante, suspirando y gimiendo quedamente por sus besos en mi cuello.

-Eres inhumanamente malo…- susurré ronco y deseoso, sintiendo como mi niisan separaba sus labios de mi cuello para meterse tres dedos a la boca y ensalivarlos.

-También lo sé…- dijo con orgullo mientras mojaba sus dedos y los recorría con su lengua, provocándome nuevos pinchazos de excitación al verlo.

Por un momento pensé en quitarle los dedos de la boca para ensalivarlos yo, pero al ver la manera tan seductora en que los ensalivaba, opte por quedarme quieto solo mirándolo, sin poder evitar que jadeos impacientes y deseosos salieran de mis labios con solo mirarlo, lo que al parecer no le causó gracia sino excitación y más deseo, y supongo que debido a eso fue que no tardó mucho y llevó sus tres dedos a mi entrada tan solo unos minutos después.

-Sabes que ya no es muy necesario que me prepares…- susurre apenado, pues en tan solo esos días había logrado acostumbrarme casi por completo a que mi hermano entrara en mi cuerpo sin necesidad de preparación.

-Aun así… aun te duele después de que lo hacemos, por eso prefiero seguirte preparando hasta que estés completamente acostumbrado- respondió mirándome con cariño y un deje de preocupación, a lo que supuse que estaba pensando en lo del avión, por lo que me sonrojé un poco más.

-De acuerdo, y… gracias niisan- respondí en un quedo susurro, dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa, soltando unos cuantos gemidos al sentir los dedos de mi novio y hermano acariciando mi entrada por fuera.

-No tienes porqué agradecer, solo te estoy cuidando como siempre he hecho y como siempre haré…- me dijo con amor, para acto seguido besarme en los labios delicadamente, beso que correspondí de igual forma.

Poco me falto para ponerme a llorar de felicidad, lo que me extrañó un poco, pero preferí tomarlo como una reacción normal ante un sueño que creí imposible y que se había cumplido.

Durante el beso comencé a gemir, pues dos dedos de mi hermano entraron a mi cuerpo y comenzaban a moverse en círculos en mi interior, provocándome placer y excitación, pero terminó por hacerme romper el beso por la necesidad de aire y de jadear y gemir libremente.

-Mm…aah…hermano…- suspiré entre gemidos, comenzando a removerme de nuevo, sintiendo los dedos comenzar a moverse en tijeras en mi interior, haciéndome soltar quejidos de placer puro a la vez que me caderas se movían contra esos dedos y mis manos se aferraban a los hombros de mi niisan.

Mis ojos se entre cerraron de placer, y con esfuerzos vi a Madara sonriéndome con cariño y pasión mezcladas, por lo que le sonreí un poco.

Tan solo unos minutos después, los tres dedos de mi aniki se abrían paso en mi cuerpo, dándome mucho placer y excitándome aún más, pero ese mismo placer que se seguía acumulando en mi miembro me causó una punzada dolorosa por no haber terminado dos veces y por estar siendo estimulado tanto pero sin terminar aún.

-Mmg…Madara…- llamé luego de un pequeño gemido de dolor, por lo que obtuve de inmediato la mirada de mi hermano.

-Hazlo ya… mm…ah…me duele…- susurré avergonzado, mirándolo con necesidad, por lo que entendió a que me refería y sacó sus dedos, acomodándose entre mis piernas y apegándose a mí me besó también con necesidad, y desde luego que le correspondí de igual forma.

Durante el beso fue que sentí a mi hermano entrar en mi cuerpo de una sola embestida, pero debido a su preparación previa y a mi mucha excitación y necesidad, fue que no sentí ni el más mínimo dolor, sino lo contrario… No pude evitar arquearme de total placer, abrazando a mi hermano para no separarme de él, acariciándole la espalda con desespero, soltando un improvisto sonoro gemido ahogado en su boca, el cual fue producto de que Madara había comenzado a masturbarme, recorriendo mi muy excitado miembro, apretándolo con suavidad pero con cierta velocidad en sus movimientos, y ya hablando de movimientos, comenzó a embestirme un poco rápido también, esto debido a que ambos lo necesitábamos.

Sonoros gemidos empezaron a inundar mi habitación, estos provocados principalmente por el placer inmenso que sentíamos haciendo el amor, y en segundo lugar por el que beso había sido rotó por falta de aire…

-Aaah…mm…así…rápido…más…niisan…mmg…más…- gritaba entre tanto placer, recorriendo con hambre la espalda de mi hermano y besándole con lujuria el cuello, devorándolo, escuchando con enorme gusto sus gemidos y jadeos roncos.

-Mmg…ah…Izuna…mmm…- escuché mi nombre de sus labios y sentí que terminaría en ese mismo instante, pero tomando el control fue que di vuelta y terminé sobre mi hermano, para sin perder tiempo, comenzar a saltar sobre su dura intimidad, moviéndome lo más rápido que podía, escuchándolo dar un gruñido de placer, a lo que sonreí encantado, abriendo con esfuerzo mis ojos y mirando su rostro enmarcado de placer con sus ojos cerrados con algo de fuerza, sin tardar en abrirlos, supongo que fue porque sintió mi mirada en él. Sus negros ojos tan iguales a los míos me miraron con gusto, amor, placer, deseo… Con tantas emociones mezcladas, y supuse que yo debía estarle mirando igual…

Nuestras miradas se decían tanto, mientras nuestros cuerpos demostraban lo que sentíamos.

Seguía moviéndome sobre mi hermano, moviendo un poco mis caderas de forma circular sobre las de mi amado amante, sin poder evitar ofrecerle otro espectáculo al tomar mi erección y comenzar a masturbarme sin quitarle la vista de encima, recorriendo mi dureza justo como él lo hacía hace unos minutos atrás, mordiéndome un poco el labio inferior, gimiendo más y más, dejando que el nombre de mi hermano saliera de mis labios con placer…

Sin duda, de nuevo mis acciones sorprendieron a Madara, pero también le gustaron igual que la vez anterior pues tomó mis caderas ayudándome con mis movimientos mientras me devoraba con la mirada, moviendo un poco sus caderas contra las mías haciendo un perfecto movimiento que nos desbordaba de intenso placer, el cual se demostraba en nuestros gemidos, jadeos y los temblores de nuestros cuerpos ya perlados de sudor.

Cerré mis ojos de placer cuando mi niisan decidió atenderme y dejar de lado mi espectáculo que de seguro ya le había excitado bastante, pero supongo que prefirió atender mi necesidad él, por lo que tomó mi muy duro miembro, recorriéndolo con una mano mientras con la otra aun ayudaba a mis movimientos al seguir en mi cintura.

-Mm…aaah…aniki…aaaah…sigue…sigue…- gemí por la experta mano de Madara apretando, acariciando y haciéndole muchas cosas más a mi intimidad, provocándome que temblara mucho más de lo que ya de por sí estaba temblando, haciéndome volar por sus caricias dedicadas y excelentes.

-Aah…estás bastante… duro y húmedo…mmm…- dijo entre roncos gemidos, haciendo que me pusiera de nuevo color rojo fosforescente, y que abriera mis ojos, dedicándole una reprochante mirada.

-Madara…- respondí reprochante entre jadeos, viendo como mi hermano se relamía los labios mientras me miraba con deseo y pasión.

Él ya no contestó a mi reproche, sino que con algo de esfuerzo, —a mi ver— se sentó y quedó frente a mí, yo ahora sentado en sus piernas, sin dejar de moverme y de hacer que su intimidad entrara en mi cuerpo una y otra vez, repetida y placenteramente, mientras sentía como me abrazaba de la cintura y pegaba todavía más su cuerpo al mío, chocando mi pecho con el suyo y viceversa, sintiendo nuestras ardientes pieles chocar y friccionarse, elevándonos de placer.

-T…te amo…mmm…- me murmuró al oído, moviendo un poco más sus caderas, sabiendo que ambos estábamos por terminar.

-Y…yo…también…aaah- alcance a responderle antes de sentir como un fuerte orgasmo llegaba a mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo todo pero explotando en mi miembro, de donde varios chorros de semen salieron disparados, liberando por fin mi cuerpo de tanta excitación acumulada; pero aun con todo, conseguí moverme un poco más, lo necesario para hacer a Madara terminar en mi interior, sintiendo su cálida semilla llenarme por completo, lo que me causó un último espasmo placentero mientras me abrazaba fuertemente a mi hermano, jadeando cansado al igual que él…

Permanecimos unos minutos así, solo abrazados, intentando calmar nuestras respiraciones agitadas, así como intentábamos recuperar algo de fuerzas después de tan pasional entrega, bueno… sobre todo después de haberlo hecho ya dos veces en menos de 5 horas.

-Te amo…aniki…- susurré a su oído, descendiendo un poco y dando pequeños y cariñosos besos en su cuello, sonriendo con calidez al sentir como mi niisan me acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

-Yo te amo más- me respondió con afecto, acariciando también mis cabellos, separando un poco nuestros cuerpos, solo lo suficiente para mirarme al rostro, dedicándome una amorosa sonrisa, la cual correspondí para acto seguido… besarle con amor, aunque ya algo cansado.

Desde luego que Madara me correspondió el beso con cariño sin dejar sus otras caricias suaves en mi espalda y cabello.

El beso duró poco pues aun ambos seguíamos sin aliento…

-Descansemos…- escuché que dijo mi hermano, a lo que asentí totalmente de acuerdo, pues estaba cansado, bastante a decir verdad, lo que me extrañó también un poco, pero dado el momento en el que estaba, decidí no pensar en nada que no fuera mi hermano y en descansar con él luego de hacer el amor…

Con cuidado me quité de encima de Madara, sacando su miembro de mi cuerpo y en seguida sintiendo como escurrían chorros de semen de mi entrada, provocando que mi color de rostro volviera al rojo brillante, notando al mirar de reojo a mi amante como sonreía complacido y feliz, lo que me avergonzó aún más.

-Buenas noches- solté precipitadamente, recostándome al lado de mi niisan y tapándome a velocidad rayo con las cobijas, haciéndome bolita en ellas con pena.

-Lo hemos hecho al menos… 15 veces en estos 3 días ¿y aun no te acostumbras a que te vea en ese estado?- escuché que preguntó un tanto divertido, a lo que simplemente me sonroje mucho más y eso que ya casi no se podía, pero pasó.

-Cállate…- susurre apenado, no creyendo que fueran tantas veces, por lo que con inocencia empecé a contar todas las veces que habíamos hecho el amor y terminé por darme cuenta de que era cierto, y de nuevo no podía estar más rojo.

Pensé que Madara diría algo o que escucharía una risa pero no fue así, el solo me abrazo y con suavidad me quitó las cobijas de la cara, obteniendo mi sonrojado rostro y mi apenada mirada.

-Ya… tranquilo. Es normal que aun te sientas apenado, después de todo eres muy inocente, y no me gustaría que fuera de otra forma- me dijo suavemente, dedicándome una cálida sonrisa que me hizo sonreír un poco, aun sonrojado.

-Supongo que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor ¿no?- pregunté ya con más tranquilidad, refiriéndome a lo de que `soy inocente´.

-Sí, se supone que eso pase y creo que paso porque sonreíste…- declaró con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante, haciéndome reír levemente.

-Claro… me hiciste sentir mejor. Pero bueno… dejemos eso por la paz, quiero dormir, estoy cansado- dije mientras mi rostro recuperaba su color y solo quedaba ruborizado, a lo que gane una cariñosa sonrisa de mi hermano.

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero ves que si valió la pena?- preguntó de repente, haciéndome sonrojar de nueva cuenta, pero sin dudar asentí avergonzado, prefiriendo no responder con palabras, viendo a mi niisan sonreír un poco y luego lo vi acercándose, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Descansemos…- me dijo suave, acostándose a mi lado, por lo que lo tape con cariño y lo abrace de igual forma, recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, dando un pequeño suspiro cansado y estando aun sonrojado.

-Descansa…- susurró dándome un beso en la cabeza.

-Sí, tú también descansa, Mada-chan…- dije con una enorme sonrisa, escuchando un leve bufido de mi hermano.

-Tú no tienes remedio…- murmuró con falso enojo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos con cariño, haciéndome sonreír, aunque un poco derrotado cuando recordé el marcador del día…

Él: 6

Yo: 4

Evidentemente perdí… de nuevo.

Suspire mientras sonreía: Jamás le ganaría a Madara, pero no me importaba, solo me importaba divertirme y disfrutar con él de nuestra competitividad…

Aunque había algo en lo que si estábamos empatados y apuesto a que él no lo negaría: El amor que nos teníamos.  
>Mi amor por él es infinito, y sé que el de él por mí es igual.<p>

Con ese último pensamiento cerré mis ojos y una feliz sonrisa se curvo en mis labios, quedándome dormido en pocos minutos…

* * *

><p><em>_···Continuara…-<em>

* * *

><p>Y… ¿Qué les pareció? :D<p>

No pensaba ponerle lemon sino pasar a cosas más serias, pero como me tarde mucho, pues decidí compensarlos poniéndoles este… ¿pequeño? Lemon.

Ya en el próximo capítulo se verán cosas serias, pero aclaro que a partir de aquí… Ya no habrá drama en el Fic, sino que ahora será más humor que drama :) Aunque supongo que ya habrán notado en el capi anterior que esto se puso más humorístico que nada xDU Igual espero que les siga gustando así el Fic n.n

Me retiro a escribir el próximo capítulo, el cual esperó subir rapidito ^^U

**Agradecimientos:**

**RedDemon21****: **Jaja algo me dice que este Capi te habrá dejado con ese mismo sabor calidulce *-*

**Hika Uchiha Hatake****: **Arigatou discípula xD espero que te haya gustado este también :3

**Obito-no-tenshi****: **Sí lo sé… Me tarde mucho y me disculpo por ello D:

**tamari-chan:**Gracias a ti por leer n.n

Gracias a ustedes y les pido enormes disculpas por la tardanza, espero haberlos compensado con este Lemon algo larguito, y pues intentaré ya no tardar tanto :D Igual porque ni que los capítulos estuvieran muy largos ¿verdad? ._.UUU

Bien… me voy…

Que tengan una excelente semana, un buen día, una buena tarde o el momento que sea en que estén leyendo este fic xD  
>Nos leemos!<p>

Sayonara x3

¿Merezco Review?


End file.
